Draco's Favorite Nurse
by burgosdamasco
Summary: Employed at a low income health clinic, Nurse Ginny is surprised to find herself working with new Healer Draco Malfoy. DracoGinny with mentions of RonHermione.
1. Nurse Ginny

_Decided to write a typical romance that isn't so darn sad like my other two stories.___

_ The synopsis – Healer Malfoy and Nurse Ginny work at a clinic for low income wizarding families. When the clinic runs into financial difficulty Malfoy and Ginny must work together to find funding for the clinic._

Ginny Weasley was a young nurse, having only graduated the previous year from Hogwarts  when war erupted.  Prior to the war she attended one of the best and innovative nursing programs in all of England combining magic with Muggle Science. 

After the Great War she worked a year at St Mungo's , then decided to try travel nursing. She had always wanted to venture out, and discovered this was just the opportunity. Packing her bags she headed off to America, Chicago to be precise. Immediately she was hired at Cook County Wizard Hospital's Free Preventive Care Clinic, treating low-income wizarding families. The clinic was not just the best in the states but in the  whole wizarding world. At St. Mungo's , Muggle medicine was strictly forbidden. In the states the witches and wizards freely combined Magic and Muggle alternative therapies. What gave her the most satisfaction was ensuring that  wizarding families that needed the most healthcare support received it without slipping through the cracks no matter what their finances were. Some of the families were very much like her own despite having names such as Nguyen, Burgos or Marchinski. It was extremely fulfilling work yet sometimes her heart ached for a bit more, and she wondered what it could be that she yearned for.

_5 years prior_

  She had volunteered to be on the front lines with Aurors, side by side with Healers . Knee deep in blood and healing potions, she watched as Hermione was floated in on a stretcher, contorting and moaning due to the Cruciatis Curse  

"Healer we need to evacuate this casualty as soon as possible" Ginny stated urgently.

"We don't have the resources right now, she's a lost cause, just make her last few hours as painless as possible."

"Dammit, I might just be a nurse but I tell you –**NO ONE IS A LOST CAUSE**!" Ginny walked past him seething ,checking on Hermione's wounds and vital signs. Her blood pressure was dangerously low.  She was still screaming in pain.  Ginny wanted to cast a pain relief spell on Hermione but knew the effects would cause Hermione's blood pressure to drop even lower. There was no way in Hades Hermione would die. Not on her watch. 

"Don't you die Hermione! You promised me many nieces and nephews I expect you to deliver on your promises!" 

She ran to the potions cabinet, muttering a curseword realizing supplies were low. She scrounged in the cabinets and  found muggle supplies that the other doctors and nurses were too loathe to use, but she wouldn't let her sister-in –law die. Grabbing a 16 gauge needle and a bag of normal saline she went over to Hermione  and searched for a vein. she inserted the needle quickly and started infusing the  solution. Tapping the bag lightly with her wand and uttered "Corpus Sano."

Immediately Hermione's painful moans started to die down. 

"Just what do you think you are doing?" The attending healer Thompson asked her.

"Saving a life!" screaming at Thompson, Ginny reminded herself that she shouldn't be yelling at her superiors but this was war, and she wouldn't be bullied by demanding snobbish Healers who thought every nurse was just a diaper changer.

She saw Thompson give Hermione a quick check and did something even more uncharacteristic "Good job, show all the nurses how to do a muggle IV. I have to admit we've been cut off from our supply line and we haven't been able to get any potions in two days, but as I can see - you have figured out a solution " 

Normally Ginny would have been happy  to receive a  compliment which the nurses had been accustomed to never receive. Now, she really didn't care. This was her job and she was damn good at it – praise or no praise.

                                ***

The battle of Hogsmeade was become more fierce with each passing day. More casualties were brought in, stretching staff and supplies thin. Already Ginny and the other hospital staff had been  up past the 24 hour mark when another 40 more casualties were brought in. This sent the staff in a flurry of activity.

"Nurse Weasley, need you over here now!" screamed Healer Thompson. Ginny ran over to Thompson with IV in hand. "We need these patients triaged," He pointed to Aurors and civilians that were being magicked in by strectcher.

 Ginny's eyes rested on a man covered completely in black, "Healer Thompson this man is expectant"

Healer Thompson looked away.

"He's a death eater, let him die!" she heard Healer Chadwick add.

 A nurse responded, "He's the enemy, leave him. We have more important people to attend to."

"Healer Thompson this man is going to die! Death Eater or not, he is still a patient, a human being!" Ginny pleaded

Healer Thompson shook his head, "I'd rather give a 2nd chance to a patient that valued life instead of taking it away."   

Ginny glared at him and turned her attentions to the cloaked Death Eater. His breath was ragged and his chest was covered in blood. She waved a wand at his wounds chanting, "Cruento Desiit."

The wound from the patient's chest started to close but the patient had already suffered extreme blood loss. Healer Thompson watching his nurse with intense scrutiny stepped over and grudgingly muttered additional healing spells.

"After you're done giving him an  IV, give him the oxygen spell and  I want an x-ray stat"

Ginny nodded surprised at Healer Thompson's sudden help. She looked down at the death eater before her.  No one else would  dare touch this man. They would rather have him die. Already the staff and other patients were muttering to leave him to the starving Hippogriffs outside. Ginny may have hated Thompson at times but he was a true healer in every sense of the word, it didn't matter if you were rich poor, muggle or wizard…you were a patient first and foremost.  She was glad he recognized her as a nurse who had the same ideals and decided to assist her. 

The IV hung in place as she tapped the bag repeating the same words, "Corpus Sano."  Ginny silently whispered a  spell to check the patient's oxygen level which was dangerously low. Tapping the bag again, "Aeris plura" .

Ginny palpated the  patient's chest with her wand , watching it glow, she dipped the wand in the bottle next to her and tapped the parchment.

"Healer, Thompson here is your X-ray. Will you be needing me anywhere else?"

"I think we are fully staffed tonight, you need to sleep, before you do, just wash up that Death eater and get him changed before someone decides to kill him"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, sir"

She drew the curtains around the bed trying to give the patient as much privacy as could be afforded in a field hospital.   

Ginny heard the patient sleeping soundly. He was still unconscious so she had to undo his cloak herself which smelled like blood, infection  and death.  She took the basin next to her and started to clean the blood stains from his chest.  Ginny was nearly finished when she got to his hood. She was so busy trying to save him that she had never taken off his mask. She wondered what monster lay beneath. Slowly she undid the clasp around the neck and let out a horrified gasp. Draco Malfoy.

She shouldn't have been surprised. He was an evil git in school but she never imagined….this.

Ginny thought back to her 1st year at Hogwarts and the evil diary that Lucis Malfoy had given her. With a father like that she understood why he turned to this path, for this path could have been  her own. Ginny thought of her brothers of Hermione, Harry…of all the people fighting Voldemort, people who would be dying and not coming home tonight. 

"You're too young" she whispered to the unconscious Malfoy. 

Ginny knew that even on the Deatheater side, young men like Draco were dying out there in the fields surrounding Hogwarts, on the streets of Hogsmeade for some stupid  silly man  who didn't care about the people he sent to do his dirty work. She dipped the washcloth in the basin bringing it to his arm. Slowly she traced the dark mark, thinking to herself why such an attractive man had to blemish himself with a mark that was so hideous.

Though the matter at hand was a serious a funny thought entered her head, _Malfoy__ would be absolutely mortified if he knew a Weasley had seen him naked!  She chuckled to herself as she finished with his bath. After dressing Malfoy in a patient gown and covering him with blankets, Ginny slowly arose but was stopped suddenly when  she felt his hand grab her arm, bringing her back on the bed ._

"Pp-please stay" Malfoy was stuttering obviously still under the anesthetic spell Thompson had put on him.

"Ok" Ginny simply said, not knowing exactly why he aroused such sympathy from her when she had been around the sick and dying all day. 

Ginny could tell he was trying to look at her but was unable to focus. "I didn't mean to…"

"Ssh" Ginny whispered gently, "Sleep" She smoothed his hair as a mother would do with a young child

"I'm so sorry." Draco weakly held Ginny's hand and  held it to his chest.

Ginny could have removed it, but she didn't only staring at how deceptively angelic Malfoy looked. "Thank you." he whispered.

The phrase alone almost sent Ginny into shock. If Malfoy kept this up she would end up a patient herself.  Finally Draco Malfoy drifted into a deep sleep. Ginny  ordered one of the younger Medics to stand guard. It was too dangerous to leave him unattended.

"How long should I be here Nurse Weasley?" The younger medic asked

"The Aurors should be coming tomorrow for their prisoner."

The next day was bright and sunny masking what horrors had happened the days before.  She walked over to where Draco Malfoy lay. He was gone.

"The aurors came this morning, Ma'am" the medic answered when he saw her searching eyes.

_Azkaban__ will probably be safer for Malfoy, she thought. But she didn't dwell on him for long. Bells rang out in Hogsmeade, bugles sounded in the air, Veelas sang of the demise of Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter and  friends. The war was over._

                                              ***     

_ Present Day –__Chicago___

 A much needed vacation for two weeks had cleared Ginny's mind. Ron, Hermione and their two kids had apparated over to visit her. They had taken in the sights and sounds of the Windy City. It had been fun seeing Chicago once again through tourist eyes. She had taken them to a famous muggle attraction – the Sears Tower, watched the new expansion Quidditch team – The Chicago Capones. Unfortunately the team had lost once again but it had been great fun nonetheless. Hermione became addicted to Deep Dish Chicago style  pizza,  constantly complaining that she was getting fatter everyday. 

"Well, you are pregnant." Ron had in all his sensitivity told her.

Yes- it had been a great time. Now it was back to work. She didn't mind, in fact she had missed the hustle and bustle. A workaholic she was, and  loved  every minute of patient contact.

Ginny apparated to Cook County Wizard Hospital's Free Preventive Care Clinic and headed for the nurses lounge.

"Ginny!" called her friend Estella Rodriguez, a pretty black haired nurse who had become one of Ginny's closest friends, "How was vacation?"

"Well, Estella I am pretty relaxed now and am in a pretty good mood. Tell me what have I been  missing?"

Estella grabbed a doughnut, "Where to begin……."  she paused after finishing her breakfast and reaching for another,  " Mr. Coolson  is back. He was hexed with the conjunctivitis curse after trying to date said hexers wife…."

Estella updated her on the patients when suddenly changed the subject…"and there's a new Attending Healer. He's British you know…..maybe….."

"Stop it right there Estella. Just because he's British doesn't mean we'll get along. The last time you set me up with a British guy it was a complete disaster. Remember?"

Estella's mouth was full and almost choking on her doughnut in laughter, "How was I to know he was gay!"

"How would you feel if I tried matching you with every Mexican man I met?"

Estella fingered her wedding ring, "Too late." She grinned, " If you don't stop being so picky you may find all the men taken."

"I'm quite happy being single thank you, My social calendar is far too busy to think about men at this stage in my life." _Ok that sounded convincing, didn't it_? Ginny hoped it did. Too many people were meddling in her love life as it was – Her coworkers, well meaning roommates, her mother, not to mention Harry Ron and Hermione. Couldn't they all see that her life was complete without a man to muck it all up?

"Once you see the new Attending Healer you may change your tune, he is muy guapo!"  

"I can't trust you, you think everyone is, what do you say, muy guapo!." Ginny laughed with Estella.

"Wait till you see him, the only thing…he has such a horrible demeanor. He's quite mean. Told me yesterday I was incompetent because I gave Mrs. Gatorski one vial of Perpperup potion when he said he wanted two. I told him it was written only one vial on the patient's parchment records but he kept blaming me…"

"Another bad attitude Healer, Ginny added, "Doesn't matter that most of us have been nursing far longer than they have been magically doctoring - they've all got god complexes. Let's start rounds and I'll see you on break"

"Estrella grinned, "Whatever you say head nurse"

                             ***

Ginny had just gotten back from lunch when she spotted Leslie one of the newest staff nurses crying. "Leslie? What's wrong?

Her tear- streaked face turned towards Ginny. "The new Healer, he said I had the IQ of a Hippogriff" _'sniff', "said standards in Americas must be quite low to let an idiot like me practice nursing!"  She continued to sob, "I wasn't supposed to remove a patient's health charm for another 24 hours but I removed it in 12. It said so right in the records. Then the Healer says according to The United States Dept of Medical Magic, it  specifically states  that  a health charm is to be in place for 24  hours. He went on and on 'bout how I should know better, no matter what the chart said. I'm no seer Ginny. I can't read that damn Healer's mind!" _'sniff'__

Handing her more tissues she gave the nurse a comforting pat, "There, there Leslie. I'll go talk to him."

 Ginny was infuriated. Already this new attending healer had put down two of her staff nurses. As head nurse she would have to have a talk with him about respecting the nursing personnel. "Is he with patient's?"

Leslie shook her head and pointed to the staff lounge.

Marching to the lounge, she thought of a million things to say to this new Healer. None of them nice. She saw him with his back turned, reading a medical magic journal on the benefits of bubotuber pus as a treatment for skin ailments.

"Excuse me, Healer"

The Healer still hadn't turned around to acknowledge her. _Typical, Ginny thought. These Healers thought they could run the world without nurses, and gods help them if the nurses ever went on strike._

"I'm Virginia Weasley, head nurse. It's come to my attention that you have been verbally abusing the nurses here on staff. As head nurse if you have any complaints I suggest you come to me first."

"Well, well, well,"

The healer rose from his seat and turned to face Ginny.  

Ginny couldn't hide her shocked face.

"Little Weasel all grown up, and her mouth has fallen suit."

The new healer was Draco Malfoy.

                               ****

To be continued


	2. Introducing Healer Malfoy

Ginny knew this day would come. One day their paths would cross again. She had saved his life, and therefore they were bonded. Yet never had she imagined their meeting like this!  No- in her imagination she'd be walking down Diagon Alley and some straggly bum would bother her for a few knuts.  Being the kindhearted person she was, Ginny  would give him a few galleons, only to notice as she dropped it in his tin cup that it was Draco Malfoy. Ginny would be on her way, shaking her head sadly that the years in  Azkaban hadn't fared well for Malfoy.     

He was a far, far cry from a straggly bum!  Had he gown taller? The black suit underneath his white lab coat probably cost more than her entire nursing education, plus her muggle car payments and rent combined.  Damn!  She stifled a laugh glancing at his manicured fingernails. _Some things never change!  His blonde hair was no longer in that horrific gel that she remembered, although it was still kept short and neat.  Ginny was trained to perform thorough assessments of the human body in any situation, clothed or unclothed - and assess she did. Draco Malfoy still had the physique of a man who played Quidditch daily.   _

An inner war raged through Ginny's head.

_Whoa girl – you're checking out Draco Malfoy._

A_nd why not?__ I am a grown woman, is this not a normal response? I'm just responding biologically to visual stimuli. In effect releasing certain hormones that are increasing my desire to run my hands through his hair……..._

Just like a splash of cold water, a warning voice reared its head.   _Remember the last time you saw him – black robes and dark mark? _

"Cat got your tongue?," His eyes crinkled around the edges with laughter as he slowly drawled out Ginny's name, knowing full well that it would irritate her, "Nurse Weassssley."

Oh, he was definitely the same prick he'd always been. Ginny berated herself for having  indecent thoughts about Malfoy. Her brain cells didn't deserve to be wasted on slimy gits like him.

It didn't matter if Draco Malfoy was in a superior position. She was going to tell him exactly what was on her mind.  "You're the last person I would ever suspect of working here. Imagine that - a Malfoy at a free clinic helping the poor! I just might stroke!"

"Is that your idea of a welcome?" He asked with an eyebrow cocked. " A person with any sort of manners would welcome an old school chum with open arms."

_That's the best welcome you are going to get!   _"We could hardly be called chums Malfoy . "  

Draco crossed his arms as he leaned against the table. "Silly me, I thought that as coworkers we could start off on a clean slate."

"Memories don't die so quickly…" Ginny struggled to say his name, "H-Healer Malfoy." She could still picture those badges that read Weasley is Our King. She had so wanted to stuff them up his arse.

"The last time I saw you, let me think…………." Draco tapped his fingers to his temple as if in deep concentration, "I pushed you off your broom during the last Quidditch game of the year. Is that why you hate me Nurse………..Weasssssley?" again he drew out her last name. 

That's when it hit her. _He doesn't remember!_ Ginny suppressed a grin. _Last time I saw _you Malfoy, you were stark naked on a hospital cot, so there! Beat that one Ferret!__

He cocked an eyebrow at her_, "What, pray tell, is so funny?"_

Ginny would get him - she would get him good. "Hmm………" Ginny said mimicking the exact expression Draco had used while tapping her own fingers to her temple, " The last time I saw you -your face was on a police poster." 

A flash of something dark had crossed his grey eyes. His eyes bore into hers and it took much stamina for her brown eyes to stare right back. Ginny almost felt sorry she had said it. Now she wished for his barbs instead of this awkward silence. When Chief Healer Weiss entered, she felt  a momentary sense of relief.

Healer Leah Weiss was the Head Healer in charge of all healthcare personnel at the clinic. This was the person whom Ginny reported to. Ginny respected her passion for medicine and the care of the poor.  Her experience encompassed all of wizarding medicine. At 90 she still found time to see patients although her roster was much smaller than the other Healers. Her main job was finding funding for the Free Clinic. 

Questions formed in her mind at the sight of Healer Weiss. Ever since laying eyes on Malfoy, she wondered how a Deatheater could end up in a medical facility. It seemed like a horrible oversight. Her fellow healers and nurses may not know the power and fear the name Malfoy stood for. But she did. The memory of her first year sent a slight shudder thorough her. It just seemed too dangerous. There were background checks one had to pass before being admitted to Healer School, not to mention at the various hospitals and clinics. As for Healer Weiss judgement, she would have to trust her.     

A wide smile crept across Healer Weiss's face, "Healer Malfoy, I am so glad to see that you've made our Head Nurse's acquaintance!" Her eyes twinkled in a way that reminded Ginny of Dumbledore's.

Draco nodded, "Nurse Weasley and I are old friends from  Hogwarts."

_Ha! Friends._ Ginny cringed at the thought.

"Perfect! I was going to call you into my office Ginny. Since you both are here I might as well let you know the schedule changes."  

Ginny started to feel her stomach twist. Ginny was the one who made the nursing schedule and if Healer Weiss changed it, there was nothing at all she could do.  

Healer Weiss walked over to them slowly, grasping onto her cane, "Nurse Ginny is the best nurse in this facility. Your first week here - Healer Malfoy was probably a bit disorienting with a different nurse assigned to you each day. For that I apologize.  I want your stay at this clinic to be not only rewarding but comfortable. ……which is why I am assigning Nurse Ginny to work with you permanently. I assure you she will be a great asset. "

Ginny started to protest, "What?? But Healer Weiss -  I've been working with Healer's Patel and Chang……."

"I hope I didn't step on your head nurse duties, Ginny dear. I've had Leslie and Estella reassigned to them."

Ginny forced a smile, "Not at all. I am looking forward to working with Healer Malfoy. I'm sure there is much he can teach me."

She felt Malfoy's hot breath in her ear, "You have no idea."

Ginny elbowed him in his ribs discreetly hoping that Healer Weiss hadn't noticed. 

"It's settled then. Ginny - after lunch you'll start working with Healer Malfoy."  She headed for the door. Stopping just before the exit she turned around, her eyes sparkling, "I know that you'll work together fabulously! My mother was a seer and I happen to have some of her gifts."  With a wink at both of them she departed.

What was that about? Ginny would have to attribute Healer Weiss's admission to belief in fortune telling to her advanced age.

More tense silence followed that Malfoy thankfully broke, "I never believed in that seer nonsense. I think it's utter…."

"Bullshit." Ginny finished sharing her first smile with Malfoy. Healer Weiss was in charge of the entire clinic so she was entitled to believe what she wanted.

"You know Weasley, you've improved a lot.  You're actually quite…… pretty." His eyes roved up and down the redhead approvingly. **_She actually made scrubs_ ****_attractive__!_**

Ginny's face burned. There she was in baggy scrubs that  hid her curves and made her feel rather sexless and unfeminine. To top it off she was wearing scrubs with  Mickey Mouse imprinted all over them due to the fact that she had assisted Healer Chang in the Pediatric department. Malfoy was mocking her!  _How dare he_!

" Malfoy, You are quite a good liar, it's a pity you have no other redeeming qualities." With that she slammed the door to the staff lounge wishing that there was some spell that would make her lunch hour last forever. 

**To be continued**


	3. A Stunning Redhead

As the hands on her wristwatch ticked closer to, _"BACK TO WORK", Ginny investigated Malfoy while sipping her pumpkin juice. Sneaking into the human resources office Ginny had swiped his file. To her great disappointment, it stated nothing about his release from Azkaban. _

What she did find out was that Malfoy had graduated at the top of his class. Numerous letters and awards spoke volumes about Draco Malfoy's incredible reputation as a healer. His specialty was curing wizards and witches suffering from effects of dark curses.  _No surprise there. Ginny didn't doubt once his knowledge of the dark arts._

A stab of guilt hit her, but she cast it aside.  _I'm doing this for the safety of the clinic! _But on the other hand she tried to convince herself that Malfoy had a right to be working alongside her.  Malfoy had to go through intense security just to get accepted to Healer school. Then again, Malfoy probably knew enough hexes and curses to remove any obstacles. Ginny shuddered at the thought. 

A piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Stooping down to pick it up she immediately recognized the handwriting. The same writing that marred her potions homework with red marks. Snape. It was a 2 page recommendation. Ginny's eyes grew excited as she skimmed through the letter spotting  a mention of Azkaban. Up until that point it had been nothing but praise for Malfoy's abilities in the healing sciences. Ginny was about to settle herself in a comfortable chair when a screaming voice emitted from her watch. **"Get** **to work ! Get to work! Before your boss goes berserk!"**  

Stuffing the letter in her pocket, she threw his file back in the cabinet. Sprinting down the hallways, Ginny knew she must be a sight, her hair becoming undone. Ginny tried to fix it but it wouldn't cooperate as she raced to make up for her lateness.

Rounding the corner she silently crept to the nursing station. She said her hellos to the medical record clerks and greeted Estella  with a smile. Estella didn't greet hers as she looked at something or rather someone behind Ginny and nervously dropped her gaze. Ginny spun around to look into the steely grey eyes of  Draco Malfoy. His arms were crossed and he did not look pleased.

"What time do you call this?" 

Ginny looked at her watch that had thankfully stopped its dreadful wailing. "It's  1:15."  .

"And you're supposed to start at what time?" Draco's mouth was shut in a disapproving line. He had to show her who was in charge and it definitely wasn't going to be the nurse. 

Ginny was acutely aware of how she must look. She felt hot, sweaty, and breathless, her hair in disarray . "1:00." She could feel his eyes again raking her from head to foot, taking in the disastrous mess.

"If we are to be working together Nurse Weasley, I happen to have a few rules that I expect you to follow."  

_Great! Now he's getting all Slytherin Prefect on me._ _What are you going to do Malfoy? Take points away? _

His clipped tone sounded very much like Snape's. "I expect you to look professional at all times, instead of running around here distracting everyone."  Draco straightened his tie. Anything to calm the surprising itch that ran the length of his fingers - fingers that itched to get lost in that mane of red hair.  Draco wasn't going to deny that she was attractive but at the same time he wasn't going to forget he was at work either.  Draco reminded himself that he had worked too long and hard to get to where he was at today.  There were simple rules one had to adhere to, and she would follow them. 

"Don't talk to me about professional Malfoy!" Ginny hadn't realized that all eyes were on her and the new Healer. "You're the one who insulted me back in the staff lounge. That wasn't very professional!"

Draco ignored her outburst and continued in such a calm voice that it infuriated Ginny, "As for lateness it is not condoned. As Head Nurse you need to lead by example."

Ginny felt a slew of words her mother told her never to utter on the tip of her tongue. How dare he chastise her in front of the staff?

"Do you understand Nurse Weaaaasley?"  Draco couldn't help it, for all the growing and maturing he had done in the last 5 years, teasing a Weasley had always been a guilty pleasure. Was it immature? Did he enjoy the rise it got out of her- he'd have to answer yes.      

Ginny refused to answer him .Draco did it again. He said her name in that gods-awful drawl of his that made her want to put a foot in his pale butt. Or at least that's how she remembered it.

"Can you hear me?"  

Ginny turned away from him casually picking up a patient's chart. She was acting like he wasn't there and Draco did not like it. Not one bit. She was already undermining his authority in front of curious eyes. 

 "I'm not hard of hearing Malfoy, I'm just ignoring you." she said coolly as she leafed through the chart.

Just like he remembered her, she still had no sense of respect towards her superiors. Ginny's attitude reminded him of her irritating brothers.  "I worked hard for my title Nurse Weasley. I expect you to call me Healer Malfoy at all times."

"All that Deatheater money come in handy then? Got a free ride to Healer school did you? "  _Insert__ foot __in _mouth, why don't you Gin_! _

Estella was still busily pretending to read the chart exchanging surprised glances with the other staff milling about the nurses station.

_A fresh start.__ That's all I wanted and I'm not bloody likely to get it! _ Draco's voice was like ice, " I believe we have patients Nurse Weasley." He walked away from her politely nodding to the other nurses who hesitantly wished him a - "Good Afternoon Healer."

Estella grabbed her arm before she headed off to attend to patients. "Is it true. Was he really a……………a Deatheater?" 

Ginny didn't know what to say. Should she lie and say no? The whole of Wizarding Britain knew  that Draco Malfoy was a Deatheater. After the war, his picture was plastered on almost every page of the Daily Prophet as he was lead away in  shame to Azkaban. 

America was different. As far as Ginny could tell, no one had a clue who Malfoy was. When Ginny lived in Britain, even she knew the name of America's Minister of Magic. One would be hard pressed in the states to find someone who knew who Britain's Minister Of Magic was.  Ginny of course knew, for the Minister Of Magic was her father - Arthur Weasley.

"You've seen him at work Estella. Does he act like a Deatheater?" 

Estella looked towards the corridor. Ginny's eyes followed Draco as he knelt down in deep conversation with a wheelchair bound wizard.  "I would have to say no Ginny. The patients love him."

"Then that answers your question."  _And mine._

_*** _

Though the air was thick with tension Ginny and Draco worked alongside together, only speaking when it concerned patient issues.  

The afternoon had been busy, filled with the mundane to the utterly insane.  Many cases walked though the door including a wizard with dragon pox, a witch with nasty 2nd degree cauldron burns on her arms and a hysterical teenager who had been hexed with the largest and most unsightly pimples Ginny had ever seen. Draco had been able to calm her down in a matter of seconds.

Ginny was applying bubotubor cream to the teenager's face that Draco had prescribed. In a matter of minutes the pimples had disappeared leaving a fresh faced young woman behind. Ginny raised a mirror to the girl's face letting her observe a now flawless complexion. "What do you think Tabitha?" 

The girl was pleased. Tabitha now looked better than she had before she was hexed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She jumped off the patient table and surprised Draco by giving him a hug. 

"You're quite welcome young lady." Draco said, gently removing arms that were choking his neck. 

Ginny couldn't help but feel a bit peeved.  "_I'm the one who did all the work! Do I get a thanks? Why of course not, I'm just a nurse." _

Tabitha stepped shyly away from Draco. She shuffled her feet looking towards the ground. "Th-there's one other thing I need your help with, Healer.

"I'd be delighted to be of assistance. What do you need? A prescription, A referral……" Draco said, already scribbling away at his patient notes.

"Can you get rid of my freckles?"

Looking at the redheaded young woman, Ginny couldn't help but be reminded of herself. She once had the same concerns. At a young age she had come to hate her freckles and had wished them gone. Waiting for Draco's answer, she could feel her temper rising. Had she been the healer she would tell Tabitha  that they made her unique and different.  But Ginny wasn't the healer. She took a deep breath , trying to calm herself before sending hexes Malfoy's way.

"Now why would I do that?" Draco said, pushing the parchment away that he'd been writing on, and studied the 16 year old redhead intently.

Tabitha bit her lip, "There's this boy I like. Terrance Dixon. He's Quidditch captain at my school. I – I really like him but he makes fun of my red hair and freckles. I can't get rid of this red hair no matter how many hair charms I try….. but I- I heard there is a spell for freckles."

"Does this Terrance Dixon fellow wear glasses?" Draco asked trying to get the teenager to look at him.

"Um……..no." Tabitha answered with a confused expression, wondering what Terrance's vision had to do with the topic at hand.

Draco's voice was matter-of –fact, "My diagnosis concerning Terrance Dixon is that he's blind. He doesn't catch the snitch either, am I right?" 

Tabitha looked up at him holding back a laugh, " Terrance does have a hard time catching the snitch, he's always falling off his broom. In an odd sort of way it's rather cute……….and I- I want him to think I 'm cute."  

Draco brought up Tabitha's chin looking directly into her eyes. "Darling, you're beautiful." He said with so much sincerity Ginny almost dropped the mirror she still held. "I'm positive that Terrance is  madly in love with you right now. You have to understand that he's a 16 year old, and too immature to show it."

The teenager's smile brightened, "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Draco winked when he caught Ginny's eyes, "Redheads are more than beautiful, they're absolutely stunning."

Ginny decided just then, that she wouldn't hex Malfoy, at least not today.

**_TBC  -_****_ I know things might seem slow but it will  pick up! Romance will happen in a most unexpected way._**

****

**_Also in answer to one of the reviewer's questions that asked if Healer's Chang and Patel  in Chapter 2 were Cho or Parvati . I actually happen to work with 2 doctor's  whose last names are Chang and Patel  so I used their names in the story. In my story Healer Cho and Patel aren't Cho or Parvati/Padma. But thanks for bringing it to my attention! :)_**


	4. Blind Date

"Redheads are absolutely stunning."  Malfoy's words kept running through her brain. It made working with Malfoy a tad bit easier the rest of the day. As she punched out at the end of her shift she smiled inwardly, Malfoy was turning out not to be the person she expected. 

Before she exited she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Your roommate  just popped in the staff fireplace. Says its urgent." Estella had a goofy grin as if she was in on what this urgency might entail. Ginny raised suspicious eyebrows at Estella who only wished her a good time. "Tell me all the details on Monday!" 

Ginny walked over to the staff room fireplace wondering what trouble her friend Regine was in now. Her roommate Regine was engaged to a healer Ginny herself had introduced. As the wedding loomed closer, so did Regine's worrying. 

Last time they talked, Regine had fretted about an extra 10 pounds she had gained, wondering if she would ever fit into her dress. Ginny had taken her on nightly runs to keep her in shape.  It was her duty as the maid of honor to do that sort of thing. A previous time she had worried over whether she had chosen the wrong color theme. Before that, Regine was in hysterics about what to paint the color of her nails for the wedding. 

It was already giving Ginny a massive headache, although she would never let the bride know. Ginny vowed to herself that she would never get married if this much trouble went into the planning. Regine saw her as an expert in all sorts of marriage issues. That couldn't be further from the truth. Hadn't she called off her own marriage to the boy who lived? Of course, that had nothing at all to do with the wedding preparations. If anything, planning her wedding made her realize she wasn't ready to make the final step that would forever tie her to another person. 

"I…um…." Regine bit her lip. For the first time Ginny observed her friend tongue tied.

"Spit it out Regine, I'm supposed to play  a Quidditch game  this afternoon, I'll be late." Ginny couldn't wait to be in the air again. It was Cook County Wizard's Preventive Care Clinic versus Lake Michigan  Rehabilitation Center for Magical Beast Injuries. They were going to crush them once again and send them flying off their brooms to have a little rehabilitation of their own. Ginny was nodding her head not realizing she wasn't listening to a word Regine was saying.

"So you'll do it?" came the bobbing head from the fireplace.

Ginny was taken out of her daydreams of hurtling the snitch straight through the quaffle. She wondered how many people knew she had been drafted out of Hogwarts to play professional Quidditch. War changed a lot of things, including her perspective on what was important.  Regine probably wanted her to deal with wedding related issues. At this particular moment, that was what was of importance.  As her maid of honor Ginny sighed before saying, "Yes, but can you remind me again what I have to do?"

The horror didn't fully dawn on her until she realized what she had said yes to. First Estella with her interfering ways, now her own roommate. The words barely registered in her mind. "Philip has 2 tickets to the Weird Sister's Reunion Concert in Grant Park. He's on call tonight and I have this terrible cold. Phillip thought it would be such a waste not to use the tickets. Phillip has a friend who just moved here and he doesn't know anyone….. ……." 

She was once again being set up on a blind date.  This time bride to be or no bride to be, Ginny was going to set her foot down on Regine's overbearing ways.  " No Regine! Absolutely not."

"You must be pretty upset at me right now?"

_Damn right I'm upset. "_I have a Quidditch game tonight and….." Ginny was pulling teeth with her next excuse, "I thought I might pull a double shift."

Regine cut her off, "I don't buy it Gin. C'mon please! Philip doesn't want his friend to be lonely, besides I am simply returning the favor."

Ok. So Regine had a point. Just a year ago today she had found Regine heartbroken in their apartment, having just been dumped by her boyfriend Eric. Ginny had always thought him a jerk, telling her what she could and could not wear among an assortment of other things. He had called her ugly and a waste of his time. Which in Ginny's mind couldn't be further from the truth.

 Regine came from a long line of ancient Filipina witches.Ginny wondered why she didn't hex him on the spot, for spouting such hateful and untrue words. With her long black hair,  brown skin and almond eyes Ginny felt rather plain by comparison. Finding another man shouldn't have been a problem for her at all. Unfortunately the abusive relationship had taken its toll on Regine. It had been up to Ginny to once again play mother hen.  She had decided to introduce one of the healers that she had met playing in the hospital Quidditch League. Ginny had to give herself a pat on the back for the relationship working out so well. Although she gathered, they deserved some credit too. Being able to read people was her specialty. The gift came naturally to her. Ginny just wished it worked with everyone, especially a certain blond.

"Fine, but just this once. No more of your dating schemes. I am quite capable of finding my own man thank you very much. I'll floo over there in a minute."

With that Regine's head disapperead. Ginny grabbed some floo powder and was about to cast it into the hearth when she heard the very distinct voice of Malfoy behind her. It lacked the sweetness it had held earlier and sounded very much like the Malfoy of old. Maybe he hadn't changed at all. Probably wanted a few insults in before she left work. _Sad really, he's never _grown up_. Ginny turned around to face him not expecting to be met with an angry gaze._

"Dropped this Weasley."  He threw a piece of paper at Ginny that bounced off her chest and landed at her feet. 

Before Ginny could protest, Malfoy held a finger in front of her lips. His fingers were quite feminine but oddly attractive on Malfoy. Ginny had to shake her head to clear the thoughts of Malfoy's fingers touching her. 

"Any questions you have I suggest you ask me. Didn't know you'd stoop to sneaking around trying to get rid of me. Really Weasley I thought you had brains hidden underneath that carrot top of yours."

Her face burned thinking of the naughty thoughts that had filled her mind earlier. Why was she even letting him in her fantasies when all he wanted to do was berate her? All that talk about stunning redheads was just that – talk.  "How dare you…you albino!" Ginny gave him a rough shove wanting him to move out of her way but he wouldn't budge. Malfoy was now blocking her way to the fireplace. 

"Out of my way Malfoy!"  That didn't work.  She'd try the nice approach, "Out of my way!,,,,,,Healer Malfoy?"  It was useless. Draco had locked her in with his gaze. Ginny couldn't move even  if she wanted to. A strange sense of déjà vu struck her. She was back in 4th year and Draco had pinned her to the wall. Only in that instance she had caught him unawares and hexed him. It was too bad that hexes were forbidden on hospital property because she really needed to be rid of Malfoy.  Ginny slowly bent down to retrieve the paper that had almost given her a paper cut and realized to her horror what it was she had dropped. Snape's note with his mention of  Malfoy's Azkaban imprisonment.

"If it was in my personnel file, don't you think the clinic already knows my history? Do you really think that if I was a threat to you, they would let me get within 100 miles of  Britain's Minister of Magic's precious daughter?"

Why should she feel guilty?  He knew that she was quite aware of his history as a death eater. Ginny was just protecting herself and the people she cared about, wasn't she? Merlin only knew what Malfoy had done before she had ripped off that  mask of his many years ago. Standing, she straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat, "I –I had to know if I could trust you."

His voice was quiet, yet held an undertone of cold  contempt,  "Are you afraid of me Nurse Weasley?"

Afraid? Ginny definatley felt something. Was it fear that made her stomach give a funny lurch as he stood not even a centimeter away from her? Yes, perhaps Malfoy was correct.

"I take your silence as a yes."  Draco nodded and headed for the door his voice suddenly  becoming quiet, "I'll look into having you reassigned with another healer…someone you can trust."

Ginny's eyes followed Draco as he left the door swinging behind him. Staring at the crumpled letter she placed it back into her pocket. She would read it another day when she didn't feel so awful. Ginny shook her head. Why should she feel bad for making Draco Malfoy angry? Malfoy was the one who sported the dark mark, not her.  

Tonight she wouldn't let Malfoy invade her thoughts any longer.  She would have fun on her blind date. Phillip and Regine would only introduce her to the best. So she needn't worry about dating a frog. Not that she based potential dates on looks. But it would definitely help.

**** 

 "What do you mean you haven't met him?"  Ginny snapped as Regine helped her take the curlers out of her hair.

"You have lovely hair, do you know that Gin? Why Red hair is all the rage right now and…."  Regine continued to unroll the curlers, carefully applying hair spray  to the appropriate places and completely ignoring Ginny.

Ginny felt the infamous Weasley temper start to surface. _Take a deep breath Ginny, take a deep breath…_

They both jumped when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it."  Regine did the finishing touches on Ginny's hair before remarking, "Beautiful, just beautiful!" She clapped her hands together admiring her handiwork before running out to get the door. 

Ginny  heard a multitude of voices. One of them had to be him. Her blind date.  Ginny crossed her fingers hoping that Philip had sent her a prince. Tonight she had plans to be shallow. She wasn't looking for a husband even though that was probably Philip and Regine's intention. No doubt they had been heavily influenced by Ron and Hermione's constant badgering about how she should settle down. This date she would enjoy herself. Perhaps even get a good snog out of it, but he better be a looker.

Regine walked in with Philip in tow. Ginny was beginning to believe that she had been had. They had probably been planning this for months. "I thought you said he was working on call tonight!" 

"Change of plans." Regine said sheepishly as she started to apply eyeshadow to her friends face. Growing up with  brothers Ginny had never been used to the feminine art of makeup. She was more apt to wear mud from a pickup Quidditch game than she was to wear lipstick.  Usually when Regine would try to get Ginny to wear makeup, her response was to shoo Regine away. For once, Ginny was grateful for the fuss her roommate was making over her appearance.

"He's gorgeous Gin. If I wasn't engaged to Philip….I'd jump him right now!"  Regine received a playful nudge from Philip. "I'm joking honey." She said soothingly, but whispered into Gin's ear, "I'm not!"

Things were sounding promising. One night stands weren't her thing but she was open to having her other needs met. Maybe she would get that snog after all. "So how do I look?" Ginny said as she modeled her green fitted dress with a plunging neckline that showed off one of her best assets. 

"If I may have my turn," Philip eyes sparkled as he stared at Ginny, "If I find out he didn't spend the night with you, I will have to finally admit that he's gay."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're joking."

"He's not!" Regine whispered in her ear. 

"What's he like?" Ginny asked as she put in her dangling earrings. She prayed to the gods that he didn't have a butterbeer belly.

"Sort of reserved, but charming. Did I mention good looking? Because we girls know that's what counts!"  

Ginny perked up and shared a laugh with Regine as Philip groaned, "Is that all you ladies think about?"

Taking a deep breath Ginny followed Philip and Regine into the living room. 

"This is Ginny Weasley, a very dear friend of me and my fiancée." 

As their eyes met, she felt a shock run through her.  Her mouth dropped open and his expression mirrored the same. The roses he held almost falling from his hands.  Philip and Regine hadn't let her down. Attractive? Most definitely - just like her roommate had said. But why oh why did he have to be Draco Malfoy!

TBC


	5. Mixed Signals

Fate was playing games with her. What had she ever done to deserve this? Hadn't she been a good girl throughout Hogwarts, not counting that disastrous first year when she almost ridded the school of muggles. Didn't Ginny more than make up for it?

_I save lives everyday, I donate to SPEW. I'm a decorated member of Dumbledore's Army._

Had it been someone else in her position she would have died laughing. _Draco__ Malfoy on a blind date! That truly takes the cake!   Didn't know he had such problems finding a _woman! _ Back at dear old Hogwarts,  Draco had quite the reputation with the ladies. Never did she think he'd have problems in the girlfriend department.  Now that she thought of it, he wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. Perhaps he did need help finding a date._

"Ginny this is Draco Malfoy, we interned together at Durmstrang Hospital. " Obviously Philip wasn't aware of the growing tension slowly building in the room. 

_Keep calm. It's only Draco Malfoy_………….…._OH NO,  IT'S  DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!       _

 Calling upon all her Gryffindor strength and bravery Ginny put forth the best smile she could muster while holding out her hand. "How do you do?"  The look on Draco Malfoy's face was of absolute mortification. Really, did it disgust him to have to spend the evening with her?  Free tickets to the Weird Sisters concert. Whether he wanted to or not, Ginny would make the best of it. 

Ginny felt long fingers wrap around her hand. It surprised her when Draco brought his lips to her hand.  Draco's icy grey gaze never leaving Ginny's face.  "Pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley."  Ginny knew his little  gentleman act was just that- an act. Unlike Regine and Philip –she would not be fooled.

Philip patted Draco on the back, "Always so formal Draco! Just call her Ginny or Gin or as we like to call her Devil on a broomstick. Her clinic's Quidditch team has beaten us 5 years straight. We've been trying to get her to leave that free clinic for a position  at Illinois Magical's E.R. just so she can play on our hospital quidditch team. If I'm not mistaken Draco, you'll be starting at the same clinic sometime next month?"

If only they knew, Ginny thought.

Regine clapped her hands as if this was the greatest thing since the invention of the broom. "Isn't this great Gin! You two will have a headstart getting to know each other!"  

Philip seemed thrilled at the fact that Ginny and Draco would be working together.  "Draco's an amazing seeker. With him on your team it would be very unfair. I'll throw in the towel this instant!  You two would be unstoppable!"

Ginny had to stifle the urge to scream at such an absurd idea. A Weasley and Malfoy on the same team? Ha! Hell would freeze over first.

Shivering at the thought Ginny was suddenly overcome by the scent of roses as Draco handed her the bouquet. It was lovely. Or at least it would have been if she had received it from someone else. 

"For you Ginny, I just wish they had told me how beautiful you were so that I could have brought something more befitting." 

Ok, Ginny wanted to vomit. Did Malfoy have to try so damn hard that it just proved how fake his actions were? Did Regine have to sigh as if that was the most romantic declaration she had ever heard?  That was a line if ever she heard one.

Two could play that game.

"Thank you…..Draco." It sounded surprisingly sexy as it rolled off her tongue. Much better than Malfoy., "I-I think I'll go  put these in water. I'll be back."

Ginny turned towards the kitchen with Regine at her heels. Just what was the man trying to pull. Beautiful? She knew she was pretty but it was obvious Malfoy didn't see her in that light, he was making fun of her yet again. In front of her friends no less.

Ginny placed the roses in a vase that automatically filled with water. Regine's voice yapped irritatingly in her ear, "Did you see the way he looked at you? That's the same way Philip looked at me the moment we met."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her roommate, "Pray tell what look is that?"

Regine chuckled, "Desire my friend. This Draco Malfoy fellow desires you."

"May I suggest glasses then Regine? He looks absolutely frightened at the prospect of taking me out on the town."

"You're the one who has vision problems. Probably been knocked off that quidditch broom a few times. I'm telling you he wants to get inside…what do you Brits call it…..your knickers. Besides, the reason he looked so scared is because I caught him looking where your head ought not to be. If you hadn't left the room he would've started drooling all over your new Prada shoes! " 

Ginny was aghast. That pervert. But  she couldn't help as a smile played across her lips. This specific dress was bought for the sole purpose of drawing attention to that particular area. Years of growing up in the Weasley household taught her the value of strectching money. Dropping almost $300 on the dress made her feel incredibly guilty.  At this very moment, Ginny didn't mind so much. It  worked! 

Could she really blame him for looking? Blazing mad is what she should be. For some odd reason it made her particularly smug to know that she had that effect on him.

"It's my job as a friend to notice these things. He spent a good minute just staring at your breasts. Although I'm glad Philip made such a good match I still want him to like you for your mind as well as your, ahem….other assets."

Inner voices started to resurface. 

_Freckle faced twit._

 _Weasel._

_Mudblood__-lover.___

Malfoy couldn't have found her attractive. All those horrid names from the past that Malfoy had called her started to resurface. _Why should I  care what Malfoy thinks?_ _Do I really want him to find me irresistible? Ginny had to admit the answer was yes. _Chalk that up to my female ego_._

Was there any way she could back out of this? Could she pretend to be suffering some type of ailment? No, Regine would see right through it and Ginny would have to explain why she felt so uncomfortable around Malfoy.  The past was something that she didn't want to deal with on a Friday night.

That left only one option. 

 Voldemort had possessed her and Ginny had come out of it alive.  She had been in the midst of the bloodiest wizard war in centuries. Surely one could survive a date with Draco Malfoy unscathed.  

_Suck it up and drive on Gin, you've dealt with deatheaters before._

"Don't look so nervous Gin!"

 "I'm not." Ginny lied more so to herself than her roommate. 

Regine smiled assuredly, "Don't fret. He likes you Ginny." She pulled out a bottle of chilled wine from the fridge, pouring a glass for her and the redhead who was   pacing the kitchen floor.

Like wasn't the word. Malfoy hated her. Were her friends that blind that they couldn't see it? Reaching for the glass Ginny drained it immediately. _Ready or not Draco Malfoy here I come.     _

_*** _

"Figures they'd do their girl talk." Philip joked watching Regine and Ginny head to the kitchen. Philip patted his friend on the back noting his usually reserved friend's changed demeanor.  "Don't look so tense Draco."

What else could he be?

What he needed was a glass of firewhiskey!   No- a glass wouldn't do. What wouldn't he do for a few kegs of firewhiskey !  Draco wasn't a drinker. Always stayed away from the stuff. Clouded your mind and left you open to influences and  without control. Although there were things other than alcohol that accomplished the same.  That's one aspect of his life he never wanted to revisit. 

Ginny Weasley of all people was his blind date. Of all the billions of people on this green earth, it had to be her.  Someone up above had to be laughing at him. He thought he was paying his dues now for all the despicable things he had done in the past. Was this more punishment from the Ministry?  If so, he was more than willing to take it.

Oh Good Gods she was walking back in the room. Why was he imagining what she'd look like sprawled on his bed? _It's because I haven't been with a woman in years, That's it. That has to be it!   he told himself_._  _

_Can't think of Weasley that way_. Sh_e's Philip's friend, my coworker. It's not like we get along either.  _

_Damn that dress and damn that flaming red hair._  

Draco had dreamt of the pretty red haired Weasley the whole year he had been imprisoned in Azkaban. The dream  had confused him. He had detested her in Hogwarts, yet his mind couldn't stop thinking about her. He barely talked to her except for the occasional run in with Potter in which she was always close behind. It would have made more sense for him to dream of a Slytherin girl. Draco came to accept that the mind worked in mysterious ways and not everything could be explained. The dreams came less frequently but they were always bubbling at the surface. 

Putting on his most charming smile, he held out his hand for Ginny. "Shall we go?"

Ginny looked as if she was making a decision which put Draco on edge even further. Great.  He couldn't believe a Weasley was going to make a fool out of him in front of Philip and his fiancé.  Just what he needed.  Relief  and a bit of surprise surged through him as she  twined her arms through his, " We shall."

"You two don't do anything we wouldn't!" Philip joked as he opened the door for the couple.

_Not to worry Philip the woman hates me.  _

Philip's better half wouldn't let them leave without adding her two cents. Couldn't Philip's fiancé see that he wanted to get this embarrassing situation over with as soon as possible? "On second thought…..Don't forget to shag goodnight!" Regine said enthusiastically.

The last thing Draco heard as the door closed was Philip correcting his fiancee's British terminology, "It's snog not shag!!!!"

Why did this Regine woman have to open her mouth and make things even more awkward than they already were! Draco shared a blush with Ginny. How a woman as intelligent as Ginny ended up with brainless friends was beyond his comprehension.

Doing a bit more than snogging was exactly what ran through his mind although he desperately tried to shake it. In her scrubs she had been so deliciously cute. His little nurse fantasies had been running on overdrive since he first saw Weasley.  With that dress she was barely wearing which ought to be illegal, his impure thoughts were out of control.

 "Is this your idea of a date Malfoy, hanging out in the hallway?" Ginny snapped at him withdrawing herself from his arms. Walking quickly down the corridor she headed toward the apartment building's exit.

Draco cursed himself under his breath while watching her hips sway so very tantalizingly. How long had he been staring at her?  Most importantly could he stop? All the coolness and calmness that was associated with the Malfoy character was thrown right out the window the minute the fiery redhead entered the scene. Ginny Weasley hated him. Could he really blame her? He had been a complete terror to her at Hogwarts and although he tried to get along with her at work it had somehow ended up badly. 

Now he had to spend an entire evening with a woman who would love to see his soul get sucked by dementors. Draco sighed as he followed Weasley through the revolving doors. This was going to be one long night. 

**_To Be Continued_**

 **I know it's short but I'll be gone for almost  a week so I thought I'd put up what I had now instead of 1 week from now!!!**


	6. Peace is Made

Crossing her arms in irritation, she watched as Malfoy exited the building.  He strode towards her in that arrogant way of his. It was silly really to think Draco Malfoy had thought her attractive. All Malfoy probably saw was the red hair she knew he detested.  It made her furious when he inspected her dress in the hallway. Probably seeing if she was decent enough to be seen out in public with. 

Pulling out a keychain Draco pointed it to a nearby car unlocking the doors. He opened the door for Ginny and motioned her in, "Ladies first."

Never would she have thought Draco Malfoy would be in possession of a muggle car. Although he easily could have afforded a much nicer one, what with his healer's salary. The car looked to be a sensible  grey 2003 Dodge Stratus. If anything she would have pictured Malfoy showing off with a sportscar.

As if reading her mind he answered, "My first car was a BMW, it was stolen. Since then I try not to buy things that call attention to myself."

Draco Malfoy was trying to avoid attention? The same Draco Malfoy that was extremely jealous of Harry Potter's popularity. With his good looks Draco Malfoy drew other kinds of attention and right now he had Ginny's. He was much too handsome for his own good. No man had a right to look that pretty, especially one as snotty as Malfoy. 

Lost in her thoughts, she tripped on her heel as she walked towards the car door. Draco caught her and fell right into the gits arms. Now he thought she was a klutz. Walking around in nursing shoes all day did nothing to help her learn how to walk in heels.  She cursed Regine for talking her into wearing such non sensible shoes.

Draco's grip tightened around her waist and embarrassment flooded Ginny at the realization of their closeness. Her heart pounded in her chest and she swallowed hard. His grey eyes mesmerized her, pulling Ginny towards him. She felt his gaze riveted on her as her hands remained frozen, glued to his shirt. "Th-Thank you."

 That's when the bastard smirked. She could've broken her leg and he had the nerve to smirk.  "I'm not helpless I can get open my own bloody door Malfoy." Ginny said  shoving him away as she slammed the door behind her.

Walking over to the other side he opened the door shutting the door with such force she was sure the hinges would come off. "Ungrateful witch! That's a wizard's debt you know I saved your life!" 

Inwardly Draco fumed. One minute Ginny Weasley  made him want to snog the living daylights out of her , the next minute he wanted to floo her back to merry old England. What the hell had he done wrong?  The woman was driving him crazy. 

"**If anything you saved me from a sprain ferret. Now step on the gas and let's get this sham of a date over with! "**

Turning the key into the ignition rather forcefully he spat at her, **"I wondered why  a beautiful woman such as yourself was single. Now I understand completely. Your attitude is enough to scare even  the dark lord away! "** Keeping his eye on the road ahead he drove on as Ginny's voice escalated.

**"My attitude?**** What's wrong with my attitude you pointy faced toad! Why I oughta….."** hex you into oblivion was what she was supposed to say. But she didn't complete the rest of her retort. Had he called her beautiful once again? 

"Pull over Malfoy."

"Changed your mind about tonight did you? Ready to jump out of the car already and I haven't even had a chance to use any of my deatheater curses on you yet."  He said with the slightest hint of mockery as he stopped the car. Draco reached over her and opened the door. **"Go Weasley. Bye. Leave my car- NOW."**

Ginny sighed. This was going to be much harder than she thought. Who would have ever thought a Weasely would apologize to a Malfoy?  "Look Malfoy……..I-I'm sorry." 

Ginny wiped the tiny bead of sweat of her brow.  That was over with, the rest should be much easier. "This silly feud has gone on long enough. Why don't you and I start over?"  Draco didn't look like he was ready to end their bickering. He looked as cold as ever. Breathing deeply Ginny decided to just go for it and forget the past. " I - I'm Ginny Weasley, but please just call me Ginny."

Ginny held out her hand and waited. Would he still insist on her leaving and not give a chance to make amends? Draco looked straight ahead at the road not acknowledging a word she said. 

"Let's not let the past mold our future. What we did when we were teenagers at Hogwarts doesn't need to have any bearing on what we are or do  as adults. We could be friends you and I."  She should win an award for such a speech. Surely Malfoy could see that she was sincere.

Silence never sounded so awful to Ginny's ears. She felt like an utter fool with her hand still outstretched.  

Draco slowly turned towards Ginny. Taking her hand in his he said softly, "I'm Draco Malfoy but I insist you call me Draco. It's a pleasure to meet you…… Ginny." Simply saying her name and seeing her light up the way she was doing right now made him want to say her name again. Why had he ever called her Weasley in the first place? 

For the first time Ginny could have sworn that she saw an authentic smile grace Malfoy….no Draco's lips. She met him with one of her own. Peace had been made and it gave Ginny a bit of satisfaction. True it wasn't world peace but it was a very close second. 

The Noble prize was probably being owled this very minute.

Well……" What could Ginny say, now that she was unable to call him ferret. It wasn't a fitting term for a new friend. 

"Hmm……." Draco  shared a few shy glances with Ginny. He had few friends in Healer school. Truthfully he could only blame himself. The past would always follow him and he accepted it. Though it didn't make the loneliness any easier.  This was new to Draco.  Ginny knew his history and gods only knew what else she was privy to, what with her father and brothers in the highest reaches of the Ministry. Yet, she offered her friendship. He would be a fool not to take it. Too many years were wasted playing that role. No longer would he tread that road again.

The prospect of having a potential normal date with Malfoy filled her with  unexplained nervousness. Tapping her fingers together Ginny decided to take matters into her own hands the only way she knew how, by joking about it. "Just so you know Draco, I kiss on the first date."  Ginny playfully batted her lashes at him which only increased the effect she didn't realize she had on the blond man sitting next to her.

Draco's mouth suddenly went dry as he fumbled with his car keys. Was she joking? Unfortunately she was, noticing how Ginny sat there teary eyed from laughter.  It was a good thing he hadn't really noticed Ginny Weasley at Hogwarts. He would never have been able to concentrate on his studies. "Rest assured Ginny that I pride myself on my virtue and you will in no way shape or form take advantage of me tonight." It was a big Slytherin lie and a part of him wished that she would do just that. 

 "Why didn't you tell Philip and Regine that you recognized me?" Ginny asked as she studied Draco's strong hands on the steering wheel as he ventured back into traffic. She stole glances at Draco as he drove. Honesty compelled Ginny to admit that he was the best looking man she had ever laid eyes on. No doubt - and she had dated the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors.

Draco glanced at her, "Probably the same reason you didn't. The situation was awkward enough for the both of us. Didn't think it was necessary to make Philip or Regine feel the same."

Those grey eyes would be the undoing of her. Ginny had to remind herself that she was on a date with a coworker. Absolutely nothing could come of this. Being on his bad side was much easier than allowing herself to acknowledge that she was indeed attracted to him..  

Being new to the city she directed Malfoy to Grant Park. The sun was starting to dip from view and it promised to be a star filled night, she was looking forward to the outdoor concert. In the meantime she wondered what fancy shmanzy restaurant Draco would try to impress her with. Probably some 5 star place along Rush Street she guessed. Ginny was much more a Chicago hotdog, pizza, fried chicken  kind of gal. She'd go along with whatever Draco suggested, only because she was going to make a concerted effort to make this date work and hopefully still be on good terms with Malfoy come Monday morning.   

Draco turned his grey gaze on Ginny. "Since it's an outdoor affair I decided on a picnic."

Ginny tingled under his stare. Was it just a few minutes ago she had the urge to Avada Kedavra the man? How had she gone from that to highly anticipating a picnic under the stars with Draco Malfoy?  It was an incredibly romantic idea. _Of course when he planned __this he had no idea he would be wooing me, she thought rather dejectedly.   _

"That sounds lovely..Mal.... Draco.  By the way, I was wondering why we don't just portkey to the concert?

Draco answered her as he deftly avoided a car that swerved onto their lane, "From what Philip told me, The Weird Sisters have a huge muggle following."

Ginny  remembered her last trip to the Virgin Records store on Michigan Avenue, "I saw  a Weird Sisters  Cd in one of those muggle record shops. Saw them on MTV but  was sure my eyes were mistaken. Imagine that, muggles listening to our music!" They had crossed over and  were stars not only in the wizard community but the muggle as well. Never the twain shall meet, muggle or wizard, Malfoy or Weasley, except at a Weird Sisters Concert. 

**To be continued….**

**In next chapter- Continuation of their date,  Ginny learns more about Draco and familiar faces pop up at the concert**…………


	7. Draco's Demons

**Finally the next chapter…it's been on my hard drive for the longest. I just forgot to post.  **

**Chap 7**

At the edge of Grant Park was a huge stage where members of the Weird Sisters were doing their soundchecks. A dance floor was placed just below the stage  and beyond that were hundreds of picnicking fans waiting for their favorite band to sing. 

Draco and Ginny weaved through the crowd as carefully as possible, Ginny held her heels in one hand enjoying the feel of grass beneath her bare feet. For just a moment she had memories of being at the burrow running barefoot in the nearby woods. She slipped her other hand into Draco's.  He looked at her in surprise, his eyebrows raised. "This is a date Draco. Holding hands is perfectly normal."

_Perfect, soft and oh so delicate_, Draco thought as he looked at her hands.  It had been such a long time since a woman had touched him. Of all the people that should have been afraid, Miss Ginny Weasley should have been one of them. Instead Ginny was placing her hand in his as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"How's this spot right here?" Draco motioned to the edge of the crowd underneath one of the many trees that dotted Grant Park. 

Ginny loved it. It was a little bit of nature in the midst of a bustling city. "Perfect."

Draco took out his wand and instantaneously a blanket and picnic basket appeared. Ginny looked around nervously. It didn't seem as if anyone had noticed as all eyes were on the stage.

"Mal- Draco what are you doing? We're in the middle of  Chicago!!!!" Ginny scanned the crowd where most of the fans were wearing wizarding cloaks. Ever since the Weird Sisters had found success in the muggle world, wizard fashions had crossed over. It was becoming increasingly difficult to tell the Wizard from the muggle apart.

"I'm not a 2nd class wizard Wea- Ginny, I cast a shielding charm before I did the other spells. But if yelling is all the thanks I get, then I can just make our little picnic disappear."  Now he understood why she was head of all the nurses at the clinic. She was bossy and loud, probably had to be in order to be heard over all those brothers she had.  Ginny had another thing coming if she thought he would stand to be yelled at in public, by a blind date no less.

 "Oh Draco, stop that pouting!" She pushed his shoulder down until he was in a sitting position and she took her seat next to him trying to smooth her dress that kept riding up her thighs."Damn this dress!" immediately she covered her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

His mind now focused on the ever shrinking dress Draco forgot his momentary anger. He was feeling amused and quite a bit aroused. With careful shifting he was able to hide any evidence. "Maybe that roommate of yours put a disappearing charm on that dress you're barely wearing." Draco hid his infamous smirk. If only Ginny knew who the true culprit was that had deliberately shortened her dress, he was done for. 

Draco started going over the new medicines he had read about in the new Healer Journal. Anything to get rid of the tightening he was beginning to experience in his slacks. Why had he cast that spell in the first place?? Did he want to torture himself?  

Ginny smacked him playfully. "Since I and my dress have caught your notice, my empty stomach now needs some attention."

Kneeling on the blanket Draco opened the basket and lifted a container of tantalizing smelling food from _Chi-Town Southside Chicken. Ginny's favorite.  Philip had obviously tipped him off.  "You've found the best Chicago has to offer." Ginny said as she inhaled the tempting aroma. She would die of a cholesterol clogging heart attack but she would die happy. Thank goodness she was on a date with a healer!_

Removing lids of the containers of potato salad he turned his face towards her and smirked, "I think I've found the best of a lot of things this fair city has to offer." 

Did the cool night air suddenly turn up a notch? Ginny felt as though a fever coursed through her body. His smile set off a series of explosions within her. Why of all people was she having a reaction to Draco Malfoy?  

*** 

They finished their food making small chit chat. At least Ginny was trying to. Was this date ending before it began? The Weird Sisters hadn't even played yet. Ginny knew the date was heading downhill when Malfoy started asking about the weather.

Whether he wanted to or not, she would make him participate.

Draco lay on his back, his head braced against his hands, now  droning on about some new potion that was effective against the Cruciatus Curse.  This wasn't work and Ginny did not want to hear one more word about weather nor potions.   

She scooted closer to him laying flat on her stomach with her head propped against her chin.  Still Draco droned on as if he hadn't noticed that Ginny had moved closer. 

"Draco….."

"100 millileters of the Corazon potion is the recommended dosage in patients who suffer from heart damage brought on by the Cruciatus Curse….."

"Draco…." Why was he acting this way? He had seemed so willing earlier to start a new beginning. He was practically ignoring her. What she would give now to hear him call her Weasel. 

"You should educate the staff nurses on the side effects….."

She touched his arm to get his attention and immediately felt him tense. Was he that turned off by her? Ginny shook her head dismissing the disappointing feeling then chided herself for even feeling that. Friendship only. That's what she had offered. _You're not looking for anyone, remember? Least of all a Malfoy! _

"Why did you become a healer?"  Ginny patted Draco's chest, feeling his muscles tighten beneath his shirt. Did her touch burn him? She had a mind to ask him if he thought her poisonous. Ginny was beginning to believe that was the wrong question to ask. He averted his gaze from hers. Ginny propped herself against the tree as the Weird Sisters started their first set.  Sighing, Ginny closed her eyes trying to enjoy the music.

"I wanted people to admire me, always have. I craved the kind of attention that always seemed to follow Potter around. I heal people Ginny, make them well. For the first time  I am being looked up to and people seek my advice.  But maybe it does go a bit deeper than that. I, I wanted to be on the right side for once." Ginny's eyes popped open coming face to face with Malfoy who was but a few inches away from her own. Malfoy pressed his lips together as if he had admitted too much.   

Pulling in his knees, Draco rested his head against them looking eerily like his former 16 year old self. "Contrary to what you, Potter and everyone else thought, I had never seen anyone die. My father was very careful not to involve me in any of his extacurricular activities.  At least not until……….." Draco's voice became a whisper, he swallowed hard  trying to continue. 

Draco was silent for a long time.  Ginny was determined to wait him out. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. The reason she had became a nurse was more than evident in Draco Malfoy. Broken and lost was what he looked like. Ginny wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms  and  let him know that everything would turn out ok, that all she had to do was bandage him up and he would no longer hurt.  But life wasn't like that. Charlie and Fred's deaths were testament to the fact that sometimes there were no happy endings.

"I watched Pansy die, right in my arms and I couldn't save her." Draco closed his eyes trying to get the horrific picture of Pansy's body out of his mind. He had loved her, the first person he had ever truly loved and she had lain in his arms struggling to breathe before her body finally gave up. Pansy was his best friend, his refuge.  He hadn't noticed or appreciated her until she was gone.

"The battle of Hogsmeade was my first assignment. I was barely out of my teens and thought…………" Draco  paused, " **Dammit****! I thought we were in  the right. My father, and I were ordered to kill a family of traitors that was hiding in Hogsmeade under Dumbledore's protection. Turns out it was the Zabini's." **

As if her hands had a mind of their own, Ginny rubbed small circles on Draco's back in an attempt to give him a measure of comfort, "Draco. If it's too hard, you don't have to continue."   

Draco clenched his jaw, keeping his voice firm, "My father killed his parents while Blaise was made to watch. I can still hear him screaming for their lives. He was pleading with my father on hands and knees to kill him instead. I felt like I was back in the forbidden forest in my first year. All I wanted to do was run away."

*** 

_But he had been frozen in fear. Lucius next command caused his blood to turn cold._ _"Put the boy out of his misery."   _

_Blaise__ Zabini. One of the few true friends he had at Hogwarts. One of the few Slytherin's he held in high regard.  Blaise the once proud regal Slytherin was lying on the floor moaning in grief, holding on to his mother's dead body. How had it all all come down to this?  Backing away Draco for the first time defied his father's orders, _"NO!"__

_"What did you say boy?"_

_ "I-I can't father." Draco dropped his wand in nervousness, the cries of Blaise Zabini becoming too much for his ears. "I-I can't!"  _  

_"You'll do as I say!" Lucius shot the cruciatus curse at his son watching as he writhed in pain, "Do you want more, you insolent ungrateful boy!_"

_Pain unlike he had ever experienced wracked his body. It had felt like hours although the cruelty had only taken place within a matter of minutes. Draco could make out the blurry images of his father calling for more deatheaters. One by one they apparated. The familiar pop announcing their arrival._

_Slowly the pain subsided as Lucius dragged him up by the collar, "You've been coddled and spoiled enough. It's high time you learned a lesson in becoming a man."_

_Pansy Parkinson removed her hood bowing before Lucius, "You called sir. I am here at your command." _

_Lucius__ smiled wickedly, "Would you die for our cause Parkinson?"_

_Without hesitation she answered, "I would give my life for our Lord Voldemort."_

_Lucius__ turned to his son, "A sacrifice you would never make. That is why you'll always be second best to Potter. In fact you'll always be second best to a Longbottom. Did you know that today Neville Longbottom killed your dear Aunt Bellatrix along with four others? You have yet to kill one person. I blame no one but myself for spoiling you. Today that will change!"_

_Lucius__ threw him against the wall, whispering orders to the other deatheaters. They  dragged a now silent Blaise  to the center of the room. "Kill him Draco or else….." Lucius surprised Pansy, grabbing her by the neck, "I shall sacrifice your pretty girlfriend."_

_Pansy eyes grew wide with shock as Lucius said coldly, "For the cause my dear, for the cause."_

_What choice did he have?_

_To this day Draco could remember the screams of his former friend as he contorted violently on the stone floor. **"Please Draco, stop!"** Draco could only close his eyes, blinking back the tears as his friend begged for mercy. Draco flung curse after curse hoping to end Blaise's suffering and his own. For an hour Blaise  had valiantly  held on, until finally his  body could take no more. What the hell was he fighting for? Draco forgot as he gazed at the now broken body of Blaise. _

_"I did what you asked father!" Draco yelled heading towards the door. He never made it, two deatheaters grabbed him  forcing  him to kneel where Blaise had just died. _

_"Insubordination will not go unpunished. I have withheld my hand for far too long Draco, because you are my son. This time you will see what happens when you do not follow directions." _

_A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead as the realization hit him. He was going to die. Draco started to shake, trying to free himself from the strong grasp of the other deatheaters. "No father, please!"_

_"Don't beg  Draco, It's not becoming of a Malfoy!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green  Light burst from the wand of Lucius. _

_Draco__ waited for death but it did not come. He was still breathing, his pulse still raced. Draco was alive. Opening his eyes he felt  a soft object being flung into his hands. Evil laughter emitting from the voice that had once sung him lullabies._

_"Did you really think I would kill my own son!? Have some faith. You did excellent work with Zabini." The other deatheaters  followed Lucius out the door, into the village that would be the site of the worst massacre in wizarding history.              _

_The agonizing screams and pleas that were taking place in the streets of Hogsmeade were in stark contrast to the stillness of the home . A quiet home filled with bodies of those that were living breathing  entities only moments before. In the center of the room, a deatheater sobbed over the dead woman in his arms and a cause he no longer believed in._

*** 

"That's why you became a healer. " It all made sense now to Ginny. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco.  Why did she have such an attraction to men with issues? First Harry now the blond man in front of her. _Stop it Ginny. He doesn't need you fawning over him, what he needs is an ear to listen!_

"It's much more than that," Draco continued, "Killing Blaise is a sin I can never wash away. Of all the lives I have saved since becoming a healer, I haven't come close to paying back for the life I took. When I was captured, there was this nurse……….."

Ginny's ears perked up. The fingers that were kneading the tight muscles of his back ceased. "What about this nurse?"

"The people were calling for my death. Slipping in and out of consciousness, I was. That's a memory I won't forget. The whole village attacked me. But I wanted to die, Ginny. I felt like I deserved to die.  Did I fight back or try to apparate? No. When I came to I was in a hospital. Everything was a bit hazy because of all the blood I lost but the one thing I remember was this nurse. She was beautiful Ginny. Breathtaking."

Ginny couldn't hold back a slight smile, grateful for the darkness that was hiding a blush. "Tell me more about this beautiful nurse." 

"She saved me when no one else would. I can't put into words the feeling she gave me. I've wanted to pay back to others and hopefully return the same feeling to patients. I thank her wherever she is."

Ginny coughed holding back a laugh. If only he knew how big her ego was becoming he would have stopped long ago. "Wherever this nurse is I am sure she knows how grateful you are."

Once again Draco eyes clouded over with memories he had wished would stay buried. Ginny could read the hurt in his eyes. Ginny saw the guilt  he lived with everyday.  Blaise had died, and Draco could never forgive himself. Oh how she wanted to wrap her arms around him and let him forget all his pain. Why were there no healing charms for a broken spirit?

A lock of his hair fell in his eyes. Her hand working on its own  accord, brushed it back, her fingertips sliding through his hair. Draco had such soft hair, Ginny could spend hours running her fingers through it.  Draco's words of the breathtaking nurse urged her on. His grey eyes locked with  her brown ones, sending tingles down Ginny's spine.  He watched her intently as Ginny traced  her fingers through his hair, down his neck and along his strong arms. Ginny felt him shiver and knew it wasn't because of the summer weather. Ginny twined her fingers through his as one of the Weird Sister's belted out one of their newer ballads for lovers. Malfoy wasn't her lover, but hey, she could pretend.  Didn't she promise herself she'd make the best of this blind date? Ginny was doing  a good deed, wasn't she? That' s what Gryffindors did, even if it was for former Slytherin enemies.  Maybe, just maybe Draco Malfoy would be able to forget his past for one night.  

"Dance with me Draco." 

**TBC**

**(I Promise- run ins with old classmates on the dance floor!)  **

 


	8. Shall We Dance?

"Well aren't you going to dance with me?" Ginny sighed, sounding a bit exasperated.

Draco knew he should back up. He should summon his car, hit the road and head back to his flat. Hell, Why stop there? Perhaps he should just apparate back to Britain for a spell. Back to where he knew how to act and what to do. Back to where a red headed witch wasn't within arm's reach.

"Don't tell me that the great Draco Malfoy can't dance!" Ginny teasingly mocked, "All those galleons and you have two left feet. I guess money can't buy you talent..."

Draco wanted to pretend she had offended him, wanted to use it as an excuse not to dance with her.

Ginny stepped closer, her perfume seeming to reach for Draco, making it harder to tell her to leave him be.

Maybe it was the moonlight, her perfume, or that lovely skirt he had shortened, that had bewitched him. Whatever it was - the wants and needs he thought he had suppressed were nearly strangling him.

Draco found himself taking her hand and leading Ginny to the outdoor dance floor, a few couples already engaged in a series of steps - slow, quick, quick...slow, quick, quick.

"I take your offer as a challenge, Ginny, and I accept. Now shall we rumba?"

Draco had seen her smile falter, tremble a bit when he spun her onto the dance floor. She had expected him to say no. He was now in control. Perfect control. But in the next instant as she made her turn, her hips swaying with such flirtation, innocent but at the same time seductive, it was his control that was slowly failing. She met him fully nestled in his arms, stepping in time with him to the music. Three dances. Then Four. Five. Draco refused to acknowledge the flicker of alarm he felt.

"So Nurse Ginny, " Draco whispered, "Does my dancing meet to your satisfaction?"

Ginny lifted her eyes to meet his, her brown eyes luminous in the moonlight. A tinge of red coloring her cheeks, "You know what they say about a man who can dance. Well, It's positively distracting just thinking about it."

"What do they say?" he asked, knowing full well exactly what a dirty mind Ginny Weasley possessed. How could she have gotten away with that innocent reputation at Hogwarts? Rubbish and he knew it. Didn't mean he didn't like it.

Ginny raised her chin as if daring him to answer his own question.

Draco grinned, enjoying the little game they were playing.He slid his hand down her back, following the curve of her spine and felt her tremble the tiniest bit as he fit his hand against the curve at the base of her waist. "Am I making you nervous?"

Perhaps challenging her had been wrong. "The question is," Ginny whispered, her tongue temptingly sliding across her upper lip, "Am I making you nervous?"

"Oh, maybe a tiny bit." Draco kept the teasing tone in his voice but a small part of him wasn't joking. In fact, he wasn't joking at all.


	9. Not So Innocent

_Mission__ accomplished Ginny. He's no longer thinking of the war. Good. Very good._ Ginny thought to herself.

The date was becoming much more successful that Ginny had hoped. In fact it was going too well. Ginny congratulated herself by burying her head against his shoulder. _This was a slow song? Wasn't it._ It was one of Ginny's favorite Weird Sisters songs from her Hogwarts days. It called for closeness. Not because she had any desire to, but only because the song called for a bit more intimacy. It was the mark of a good dancer to act out the song.

_I'm only acting, only acting._ Ginny silently muttered. But what a fine specimen to act with, and oh, what fun it would be. Ginny had seen so-so bodies and great bodies. Hadn't she dated the finest wizards in England and America? But who would have thought such a magnificent creature was disguised as Draco Malfoy?

She had acknowledged the first time she laid eyes on his very nude body that he was good looking. Then of course, in his dashing healer robes he looked quite delicious. But now being so close, pressed to his wide muscled shoulders Ginny was starting to think of other ways besides dancing that could really make him forget about the war.

Oh, but she was a woman. Not asexual by any means. But work had made her busy, too tired to think of handsome wizards. That was her strength. She never let anything or anyone get in the way of her medical career. But she did have one weakness. Didn't every witch and wizard have one? The wicked witch of the West, a true tale that Muggles thought was just a story, really did have a severe allergic reaction to water. But Ginny's weakness was far more dangerous. It wouldn't kill her but it might render her totally under the spell of Draco Malfoy.

Was that a washboard stomach beneath his shirt?  
_  
Nice. Very nice._

"Stop feeling me up, Weasley."

Ginny's eyes popped open, daydreams of a blonde in her bed dashed. For now.

She realized in horror that both her hands had gravitated somehow from around his neck to stroking his abdominal muscles.

She stepped away, trying to cover her complete embarrassment with a wry smile. "Just being sure you are keeping up with your quidditch exercises. Seeing that you are..." Ginny's voice trailed, "...um, I'm sure you are ready to play for our clinic team."

Ginny wanted to disappear in the crowd of dancers behind her. She could feel her cheeks flaming red. Draco Malfoy was probably feeling all smug right about now. It probably gave him a big head just to think she found him even slightly attractive.

"You must practice everyday." Ginny said, trying her best to sound mundane, hoping the tension between them would diffuse.

But it was Draco who seemed to blush a deep pink, "Everyday."

Ginny was taken aback. Hadn't anyone ever complimented him before? Thinking about it for a bit, Ginny had to conclude that the answer was probably no. The best thing she ever heard said about Draco was that he was an arse. Nonetheless, Draco's blushing made him almost endearing. Almost.

"We could practice together after work, if you'd like Ginny. I could show you a few moves."

Ginny laughed, "Quidditch moves?" He blushed again. Draco walked right into that, subconsciously or not and Ginny always had been the one to have her fun on others behalf, thanks to the Weasley twins teachings.

"Were you interested in any others?" Draco said, his familar smirk reappearing on his face. "We could go to my flat, have a few drinks, he paused putting emphasis on his next words, "and play some Quidditch."

At that moment, Ginny who was still in his arms, broke free. She had to think. Had to think of what in hades she was doing. He was but a man. Be the man muggle or wizard, sex was always on their dirty little minds. What frightened her most of all, was that it was definitely on her mind as well. "I think I'll take a bit of break now."

She had to move faster off the dance floor. Far away from him. Just what dark magic had he put her under? She reached the edge of the dance floor, her apologies coming one after another to couples whom she had bumped or pushed out of the way. Before she was able to disappear in the crowd, she felt the touch of Draco's arm wrap around her waist, twirling her around to face him.

"I'm not done dancing."


	10. Dance of Need

Draco puzzled over the power this witch seemed to have on his senses. Perhaps it was her red-hair. He became quite the redophile after the war. How ironic that every woman who caught his fancy was a red head. How the Weasley's would eat that bit of information up. Ginny must not know his weakness, but it was becoming increasingly hard to hide it.

They were pressed tightly together now. Of course it was because the dance floor was becoming even more crowded. Draco had to be the gentleman that Ginny doubted he could be. _Musn't__ run my dance partner into anyone._ The excuse was good enough for Draco, that is, until Ginny slowed her movements. Her pupils widened with the knowledge of what was happening. His body was hardening against hers and there was no way he could hide his desire now.

Mentally Draco swore. In the years following the war, he took great pride in never losing control mentally or physically. How could a simple dance bring him to the brink? She would run off again for sure. Leave him to be the laughing stock of the dance floor. People would wonder again, what did that evil man do to make such a lovely girl run off? How many dates had broken up with him in healer school when his past had become known? But Ginny…Ginny was different. She already knew his past. No use hiding it. Yet, she didn't run. Ginny stayed, her arms wrapped tighter around him.

He would never admit this to anyone, not to Philip nor the few friends he had left. One thing Draco missed was the touch of a woman. Holding her, kissing her, waking up with her. He might have been considered Death Eater for life, didn't mean he couldn't be gentle with the ladies.

_Bloody hell! I'm going soft!_ Mentally that is. Physically, he was quite the opposite. Maybe his bout with celibacy had just gone on far too long.

What he wanted to do was take Ginny Weasley home. He could practically bring people back from the dead. Surely he could accomplish something as easy as ravishing the living daylights out of Ginny. Draco could already picture the redhead prancing about in her little nurse outfit. They could play healer and nurse all night long.

_By gods! I am going mad_!

He saw her eyes closed, grinning that wicked wanton smile of hers. That gave him the courage to do a most impulsive thing. He blamed it on the music, her body pressed close to his, tempting him to make an utter fool of himself.

"I want to kiss you Ginny." Draco said, hearing the rough scrape of his own voice.

Ginny swallowed hard, her eyes slowly opening to meet his, "Then kiss me."

Ginny reached up on her toes, Draco bending down to meet her. Brushing his mouth against Ginny's, her lips parted for him, his tongue tangling with hers in a wild dance of need.

Ginny lifted her head, causing a bit of alarm in Draco. Perhaps she didn't want this. Maybe it had all been a mistake. He had been caught in a rush of hormones and Ginny had come to her senses. He was relieved when she whispered," Not here, everyone can see."

She dragged Draco off the dance floor and he gladly followed to a remote area of the park, hidden by a grove of trees.

"I've always wanted to play healer and nurse." Ginny managed to say in between their kisses and heavy groping.

"Yes…oh yes. " Draco moaned into her mouth. This was much too good to be true. "I'm going to do a thorough exam Nurse Weasley. Would you like that?" The gods had never answered his prayers but it seemed like his luck was about to change. Draco took out his wand, ready to apparate and tear off that little dress he had been imagining her not wearing the entire night.

Just then Ginny let out a scream of fright. His wand at the ready, Draco turned around ready to do battle.

"Lavender! Parvati!" Ginny exclaimed trying in vain to make herself presentable. She rolled down her hiked up skirt, and tried to fix her hair before holding out her hand to them both. "How nice to see you!"

"Ladies." Draco smiled woodenly, fingering his wand wishing he could strike them both down with the Avada Kedavra. They had ruined a perfectly good snog. A snog with potential.

Damn them both for ending his healer- nurse fantasy.


	11. The Real Draco Malfoy

"The world is such a small place, isn't it!" Ginny said, weakly offering her best smile.

Lavender and Parvati studied them both, sharing a whisper between them making Ginny feel increasingly nervous. Why did the most famous busybodies Hogwarts had ever known, have to be here of all places! She could just see her mother's disappointed look. How would her mum take it when she found out her daughter had been running around in public acting like a nymph! With a convicted Death Eater, no less. Ginny would be shunned, that's what. She may just as well ask Draco where she could get a Dark Mark since she would be branded for life.

Maybe it was for the best that Lavendar and Parvati had made their apperance when they did. For had they not showed, Ginny would have shagged him for sure. Once, twice, probably the whole night.

_Why does that disappoint me?_

She barely knew the man, and for the most part what she knew wasn't good. Yes he was great with patients, but he had also spent a great deal of his life following Voldemort. Ginny wanted to believe that he changed, for he seemed to truly be sincere in regretting his past. But surely the effects of being a Death Eater still had repercussions. Repercussions Ginny couldn't see.

_Yes._ She kept telling herself. _Thank you Lav and Parvati for stopping me from making a horrendous mistake._

"Here's our card," Lavendar and Parvati said in unison handing over their business card, one to Ginny and the other to Draco who immediately crumpled it in his hand.

_**Brown and Patil**_

_**International Party and Concert Promoters**_

_**We can make your event MAGIKAL**_!

Parvati rolled her eyes at Draco turning her attention to Ginny, "We're concert promoters for the Weird Sisters. There's alot of interest in the nostalgic value for us wizards and the reunion tour has porduced quite a turnout. Introducing the band to the Muggles was our idea."

Ginny had to agree, "From the looks of the crowd, you two have been very successful." They both looked like the epitome of urban well to do witches. With their designer robes and sleek hair, they had a sense of sophistication Ginny almost envied. On the other hand, she was more than happy they were immersed in talking about themselves. Maybe they didn't care that her date happened to be Draco Malfoy. In the scheme of things, it was probably insignificant. What had she to be worried about if they didn't seem to notice? They seemed to act as if Draco wasn't there. Perhaps it was for the better.

Lavendar pattied her pocket, the sound of coins jangling inside. "Who knew two little girls from Hogwarts would end up owing millions of galleons. There's alot of money to be made from the muggles."

Ignoring Draco wouldn't last long. Ginny knew it would be too good of an opportunity for the two gossips to miss. She could only cringe when Lavendar uttered words to Draco that made Ginny want to sink into the ground, "Even your money is good here, Malfoy."

"Is it now?" Draco pressed his lips together, trying to contain the anger Ginny knew was welling within.

Lavender shot Draco a twisted smile, "So Malfoy, what have you been up to since the war?"

Ginny had enough of Lavender's small talk and from Draco's murderous expression, it looked like he felt the same. She wanted nothing more than to hex Lavendar all the way to Britain. No - she wanted to hex the woman all the way to Antartica and take away her wand for good measure.

Of course Lavander and Parvati knew exactly where Draco had been the year after the war. He was locked up in Azkaban, a fact all of Wizarding Britain knew. His reputation had already been dragged through the mud too many times to count. They were in America now. Would their past have to follow them even here? Hadn't Ginny wanted a fresh start. Didn't Draco deserve the same? Enough was enough.

"He's a healer. One of the top healer's here in Chicago."

With raised eyebrows of disbelief, Parvati and Lavender both erupted in laughter, "Oh really, Draco Malfoy a healer!"

"I've had enough of this." Draco trudged off but not before saying his goodbyes to Ginny, " Have a fun time with your, " he paused, almost growling out the words, "friends."

"Draco no...don't go!" Ginny wanted to run after him, wanted to apologize for her friends rude behavior but the temptation to first give Lavendar and Parvati a piece of her mind was far too strong.

Parvati wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, "Please Ginny, tell us another joke.That has to be the best one we've heard yet!"

"How dare you - you cackling nitwits!" Ginny felt her fists bunching at her sides. "Draco Malfoy is an excellent heal..."

The sound of tires squealing in the distance cut Ginny's words off. She turned in the direction of the sound, watching in horror as a very obvious drunk driver barreled from the road onto the grassy park and straight into the crowd of concert goers.

Ginny felt her arm being grabbed, her feet running with the rest of the audience trying to get away from the runaway vehicle.

"Good for nothing mudbloods!"

The voice brought Ginny out of her temporary shocked state, she slowed realizing who was holding her hand . "Draco!"

"Should've brought my bloody broom!" Draco said through gritted teeth, dragging Ginny behind him.

They were about to die a horrific muggle death,now was not the time to argue about his use of profanity. Ginny decided she would talk to him about that slip of the tongue later.

"I'm going to apparate us both out of here. Are you ready Ginny?"

Before Ginny could say yes, she stopped in her tracks at a mother's cry.

"My baby! Someone help my baby!"

Ginny tore her arm away from Draco's, running towards the voice.

"Help! My baby is dying!"

The car had come to a stop in the middle of what used to be the dance floor, a drunk driver staggering out the door. To her horror, a boy of about 4 or 5 was pinned underneath.

A hand stopped her, but it wasn't Draco's.

"We can't interefere in muggle matters Ginny." Parvati said solemnly. "The Ministry of Magic will fine us. It can't be done. The muggles will have to deal with this."

Draco pushed past Lavendar and Parvati, almost knocking them to the ground, "Pity it wasn't you both! And they call me evil? I've broken laws before. I'll break a few now."

"We can get a muggle doctor! We have one on staff." Lavendar offered as if that might change Draco's mind. One look at Draco, and Ginny knew it did just the opposite.

"He'll be dead before that incompetent mudblood gets here!" Draco hissed, levitating the car to the awe of hundreds of onlookers and the protests of Lavendar and Parvati.

"We still need to send him to a hospital Draco. I'll have Parvati send for a muggle ambulance." She said applying pressure to the boys bleeding legs, trying to keep her tears in check. The boy was slipping in and out of consiousness and she had to portray the image of someone who knew for a matter of fact that this patient would survive. From the looks of the young boy, Ginny surmised he had only a few minutes left and it nearly broke her heart.

"It won't be here in time. His bleeding is much too profuse. You are going to have to help me keep this boy alive. And he will live. I've never lost a patient. I'm the best, Weasley, and you can quote me on that." She glanced at Draco, a newfound respect building for him. Only someone as arrogant as Draco would have that much confidence. In a life and death situation, such qualities in a healer were attributes.

Ginny glanced at a woman sitting a few feet away, rocking back and forth, apparently in shock. "Are you the boys mother?" Ginny asked, "We will need your consent to treat your son."

The woman could only wail louder.

"Is he your son or not, woman?" Draco yelled, "Answer or it will be your fault your son dies!"

Ginny was taken aback by the harshness of Draco's voice, but she could hardly dwell on it. They had a life to save.

"Yes," the woman sobbed, "Please save him!"

"Is he allergic to drugs?" Draco asked shining a light from the end of his wand towards the boy's pupils, "Is he muggle or wizard?"

The woman raised her head, confused, "What?"

"Never mind!" Draco snapped, "What's the boy's name."

"Derrick." The woman answered. "Derrick Jackson."

"Give me your scarf." Draco barked at the mother."

The woman moved quickly handing over her scarf to the young healer. Draco said a quick spell conjuring the scard into sterile pieces of gauze.

"Wrap this around his leg Weasley." he ordered

Ginny did as she was told, the bleeding still continuing, seeping through the bandages. "He's losing too much blood Draco. He needs fluids. He needs blood."

Since the war, Ginny was always prepared. How many times had an accident occured during a quidditch game? She felt a little foolish at fist, for bringing her first aid kit to the concert. What would she need it for? It only took up valuable space. But now she thanked the Gods that she had her mother's pack rat mentality.

She opened her jeweled purse reversing the shrinking spell on her first aid kit, revealing an assortment of magical and muggle nursing euipment."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Draco said as he opened his own first aid kit handing her a bottle of Skele-gro. "Add this to his IV. I have to hand it to you Weasley. Always prepared. I want you on my team, always."

Ginny shared a small smile with him, a moment of light heartedness in the middle of a situation most people would find inappropriate. Nevertheless, a laugh here and there was only meant to keep their heads on straight. Even during the war, Ginny would find the light through the darkness. The good hidden within the evil. Was this not one of those times?

She started the saline Iv, infusing it with Skele-gro and other magical healing properties unseen to the muggle eye. Draco chanted the anesthetic spell to keep the child from waking.

"I've got to clamp this artery, Ginny."

"I'm with you healer, you are doing great." More than great, Ginny wanted to say. He was wonderful. How did she ever doubt him?

"Same to you Nurse Weasley." Draco added, his hand gently searching within the boys leg for the artery. His wand guiding the way. "Oh, here it is." Draco waved his wand at the artery, the ends mending together.

When they were finally done, the sirens of the muggle ambulance announced it's arrival.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the mother of the boy said kissing the feet of Draco Malfoy."Thank you!"

"Told you I never lost a patient Weasley." Draco smirked. " That boys legs will be better than they ever were. He'll be quite the athlete -thanks to me."

"Thanks to us Healer Malfoy."

He was egging her on and enjoying every minute of it. His head was as big as ever. Then again, most healer's had a god complex. Why should Draco be any different? In fact, if fitted his personality perfectly. But watching the little boy walk to the gurney, Ginny had to admit, if anyone deserved praise right now, it was Malfoy.

"Sure this boy was pinned under a car?" the paramedic quizzed looking at what appeared to be no more than a scratch.

The comment to Ginny was but a compliment. Little Derrick Jackson had been in good hands and would pull through. Draco had believed the little boy would live. Now Ginny believed in Draco Malfoy.

As the ambulance sped off, Ginny and Draco found themselves surrounded by a crowd of applauding concertgoers and a very stunned and speechless Lavendar and Parvati.

"This is why I picked the healing arts Ginny." Draco said as he made his way through the crowd offering up his best smile. "Wizards and muggles love me. Just look at them. Voldemort was all wrong Ginny. Who knew that doing a good deed could cause people to worship at your feet. This is much easier than fighting people for their affections."

Ginny could only shake her head. "You are so in love with yourself!"

"Aren't you? Everyone else is." He wound a hand in her hair, and Ginny allowed herself to be pulled closer "Now what do you say about going to my flat for some quidditch?"

He was such an arse! And she was going to shag him good!

Sounds of police sirens seemed to break the magic between them.

Draco's eyes seemed to glaze over as he pulled away from Ginny. "I forgot something." Ginny followed Draco, who seemed to be moving almost as if he were in a trance towards the accident scene. The drunk driver was still sitting beside the blood stained car, begging for another drink.

Ginny pulled at Draco, a strong sense of foreboding overcoming her. "The police have been called, Draco. He'll be in prison soon."

"No. It won't be enough. It's never enough."Draco said drawing his wand and pointing it at the drunkard, " The police will take him and he'll do it again. This mudblood needs to be taught a lesson."

Ginny didn't like what she was hearing. Not one bit. "Draco don't. You're scaring me." Where was the caring healer that had been in her company but moments before? Who was this man standing before her? Had this been the real Draco Malfoy all along?

_"Crucio!"_


	12. That Was Unexpected

"Crucio!" The spell hit the ground, yards of green grass turning black. Draco grabbed the now trembling drunk man by his collar, picking him off the ground, "I could kill you, but you aren't worth it!" He threw him back on the ground, his wand barreling into the side of the drunkard's temple. "You are never to drink and drive again. Do you understand?"

"Draco! Leave him be, the police are coming." Ginny pleaded.

Draco kept his wand on the man, "I know what I'm doing Weasley!" she heard him say through gritted teeth. "RECEDO MADIDUS!"

Sparks flew from his wand, light entering into the drunk man's nostrils and mouth. The scent of alcohol fast disappearing.

"Water. I need water." The man cried.

"My gods Draco! What did you do?"

Draco pushed him down and walked hurridly past Ginny and away from the crowds, "He'll never want a drop of Vodka again. I just cured his alcoholism. Filthy muggle."

Ginny couldn't begin to wrap her brain around what she heard. Savior one minute, muggle hater the next, "Filthy muggle? So you haven't changed."

"No Ginny. Sorry I'm not…" he paused enunciating the next word, "sinless like your Precious Potter and friends. Maybe I wish someone had crucio'd me so I wouldn't have killed my best mate. You know I killed Zabini, right? You read it in the file when you were snooping about."

"I didn't know. " Ginny's voice faltered as she increased her pace to keep up with Draco, finding themselves a few yards away from Grant Park, by Lake Michigan. _Things happen during war_, she wanted to tell him. _People do things they regret. It's over_. But she could see that it would never be over for him. Her memories of the war, horrific though they were, also were colored by celebrations of victory. Draco? In Azkaban. It was an experience Ginny knew she couldn't,nor want to even imagine.

Draco sat down on one of the many rocks dotting the shore, staring out into the dark waters, "What else do you want me to apologize for? Anger at a man who almost killed a little boy? A little MUGGLE boy I helped save? Maybe I'll never get over my prejudices Ginny, but I won't kill for them. I hurt someone once and I WILL never do it again."

"Those words hurt Draco. Mudblood. Filthy muggle. They hurt people."

"I'm not a Death Eater anymore. Maybe you don't believe me but it's not like I sit around hating muggles all day long. If I did, I wouldn't have come to this clinic. I can put aside my prejudices long enough to see that using muggle medicine with our own is the most effective solution. But you can't expect me to be perfect. I'm not. It comes out when I'm angry. The pureblood ideals have been ingrained in me, and I know they are wrong. Very wrong. "

"You admit hating muggles is wrong?"

"If I didn't acknowledge muggle contributions to our medicine, I wouldn't be the greatest healer on both sides of the Atlantic." His eyes burning into hers. "I am the best healer you have ever seen and will ever work with!"

"Wow Malfoy, so serious yet still so vain."

Draco didn't seem to hear the lighthearted tone in her voice. "Go, Ginny. Just go. Leave me be. Maybe I'll do you and your hero friends a favor and I'll jump in the lake. I'm sure you'll celebrate when I get eaten by a grindylow."

_Do you know how forlon you look?_ She thought. _So sad and gloomy. Ok, sure, we did deal with blood today. Quite a bit. You did throw unforgivables in the air but thankfully no one was hurt, and we both performed magick in front of thousand of muggles,_ Ginny still not knowing what the consequences would be.

She could only hope that it was less than the $25,000 fine her brothers Fred and George had received the last time they visited the Americas. Made Niagara Falls dry up in front of thousands of tourists. At least her and Draco's use of magick was humanitarian.

"Are you leaving Weasley? Maybe this Death Eater will go suck the blood from the rest of the mudbloods tonight. I'm sure that's what you think I do to get my jollies off"

But for some reason she couldn't leave. He had the dirtiest mouth of any healer, or for that matter, any person she knew. He spoke hateful names.

But dammit. If the crucio was legal, she would have crucio'd the driver herself.

"I don't want to go." Ginny inched over to the rock he was sitting at, the enveloping darkness making it impossible to read his expression.

The darkness also giving her courage to say and do a lot more than she ought.

Something about vulnerable men just did it for her. First Harry. Didn't last long though. Defeating Voldemort did go to his head a bit. The nurse in her just liked taking care of people. Maybe taking care of Malfoy in her bed. Oh ,she was a wicked witch.

Despite his vulnerability his confidence in his abilities as a healer were downright sexy. The way he took charge, saving that boy, it was pure sexy. Utterly and amazingly sexy. She wanted that. She wanted that vulnerability and confidence in her bed. It would be like being with two people at once without the cheating.

"No?" was all he croaked back.

How Fun. He was nervous. The greatest git Healer of all time was nervous.

"I want to see you naked again." She whispered in his ear, waiting to hear his response. Nothing but silence meeting her.

Oh Hippogriff Crap. Did she just ruin it?

"Again?" He asked.

" I want to play healer and nurse properly this time. I want a redo of Hogsmeade."

The surprise was evident in his voice, "You? You were the nurse that saved me? It's because of you…"he paused and Ginny waited for him to tell her that it was her doing he had chosen the honorable profession of a healer.

But Draco being Draco didn't follow Ginny's script.

"It's because of you I've developed this…this condition."

"What? " Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he blaming her for something he contracted at the field hospital? " What condition?"

"An addiction actually."

"An addiction?" Ginny started going over the medications and potions she had given him, not being able to remember. She was flustered and embarrassed at not being able to think straight. Here she was throwing herself at him, trying to seduce Malfoy of all people, and he hated her for an addiction that he held her responsible for.

His addiction was truly unexpected.

"I've been addicted to a red headed Weasley woman. "

Ginny's mouth dropped as he whispered "lumos."

Was she really that daft Perhaps. But oh my. He was snaking one hand up her dress and one hand up her arm pulling her close.

"I want to see you when we kiss."

His tongue met hers, spreading fire throughout her body. Gods he was good kisser. Their lips seemed to be made for each other. His tongue trailing the delicate seam of her lips. She opened for him, tongues dancing madly. She grabbed for his hand pushing it higher inside her dress. Oh, and there, right there he was applying just the right pressure. His palm against her wetness. His fingers disappearing inside her.

"I'm going to keep them in here Malfoy." She gasped as he bit her neck in response. "Harder Malfoy. "

"I want to play quidditch now." He groaned.

She was more than ready. "Beater or Seeker Malfoy?"

He gave her his wickedest grin, "Let's play."

Wow 2 old fics of mine in two days. One more chapter and I'll be done. My first complete fic.


	13. Role Play

"Hurry Malfoy." She breathed against his neck as they made their way into his darkened room.

Her wand was rapidly undoing his belt, pushing him onto the bed to straddle him.

_Impatient little bint_, and damn if he didn't enjoy finding that out.

Draco reached behind Ginny, unzipping her dress. The spaghetti straps sliding down her arms, allowing him to nudge the silky fabric aside so he could take in one of her perfect breasts. Unlike most women he knew who played Quidditch, Ginny still had her curves yet remained petite, her breasts overfilling his hands.

He wanted to do more than touch them with his fingers. He slipped one nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting as she mewled in pleasure. Her moaning almost undid him just then. He needed to have her completely. Now.

His bout with abstinence only served to fuel his desire.

He loved how she looked with her head thrown back in abandon, her red tresses over her shoulders. Her brown eyes fluttering in arousal.

Soft legs, he thought as he ran his hands up both her legs making her grind fiercely on top of his erection.

"Weasley" he breathed. "Hold still" If she didn't give him a chance to take of her damn knickers he'd be over in minutes.

He yanked her silken panties down, the scent of her wetness thick in the air, driving him mad. Madder than if he had been given the Dementor's Kiss itself.

He reached down to remove his pants but her hands were already there, shoving his pants aside. Draco's breath caught as Ginny cupped his penis in her hands, her touch sending shivers throughout his body. It took all of Draco's cool reserve not to melt. "Oh holy Dionysus"

"My favorite of the Gods." she whispered seductively over him, and Draco wondered if he'd be offered up as one of the sacrifices to her god.

_Yes, please!_

She slowly lowered herself onto him. Draco instinctively reaching up for Ginny's shoulders to still himself, reciting Quidditch statistics in his head, willing himself to make it last longer than he thought he could handle. "Grab my hair Deatheater and make me scream." She said, her head lowering towards him to lick his dark mark.

_Wow_. Completely unexpected. He knew she might be interested in playing healer/nurse in bed. But the kinky stuff? He knew Ginny had seen the mark, after all had she not seen him naked already? But he did not know what her reaction would be during sex. Afraid it would be a mood killer for a goody two shoes Gryffindor. Obviously she wasn't as goody goody as she seemed for Ginny was licking her way down his arm and…** did she just bite his mark?**

A few seconds later she was completely sheathed inside of him, riding him better than any Quidditch broomstick.

***SLAP***

Draco felt stinging along his face. Did Ginny Weasley just smack the shit's kneazle out of him? Damn if it didn't make him hotter.

"You make love like a Gryffindor." She teased raising another hand before being caught by Draco who swiftly turned her over so that now he was on top.

"You wild witch." He breathed heavily. "You want Slytherin. You'll get Slytherin." He grabbed her red locks, pummeling her into bed, their bodies moving in frantic passion. He was completely lost to everything Ginny Weasley.

"Draco?" Ginny asked breathlessly, as they both blissfully collapsed.

"Hmm?" His fingers played with her hair while she lay half on top of him. He loved the physical closeness of a woman. And Ginny was much more than any ordinary witch. She was beautiful, intelligent, downright dirty and their chemistry in bed was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

He wondered if Ginny felt the same. Would Ginny even want a repeat? He damn well did.

"How did you get out of Azkaban, Draco?"

_Maybe there won't be a repeat_. He stiffened, wanting to shake her and tell her that it didn't matter anymore. Would he continue losing people for a mistake he long ago regretted?

But no, he wouldn't shake her. Unless Ginny asked of course, during sex, which he was quite sure she'd ask him to do if there was a second go round.

"If you think I did anything remotely redeeming, you are wrong Weasley. Professor Snape was called as a witness for me during my Wizengamot hearing. Told them I used an unforgivable on Zabini under duress. I served a reduced sentence. I deserved to serve longer Ginny."

The past hour with Ginny(_at least he hoped it had been at least an hour and not 15 minutes like the clock on the wall said_) was the first time in a long time he hadn't felt the darkness. Screams of his friend begging him for mercy. The dead girl in his arms he held and wouldn't let go of, not even when the rest of the villagers found him and exacted their revenge. He spent all the years after Zabini and Pansy trying to make right what went wrong. No matter how many lives he saved, it would never be enough.

Ginny's soft gaze rested on his face, seeming to read his thoughts, "You've done good. You saved that boy's life. You area wonderful healer. They wouldn't have let you into Durmstrang Hospital if they didn't see potential."

Draco tensed, "Snape's connections. Not mine."

"Connections or not, you are a healer now. The very best" She looked at him quizzically, her hands resting on his chest "How were you able to leave Europe? They passed that law to prevent former prisoners from Azkaban from leaving the continent."

Draco closed his eyes, remembering back to his healer residency at Durmstrang Hospital. "Do you remember the Durmstrang Express Tragedy?"

Ginny nodded ,. "My brother Charlie had to put down the dragon that caused it"

"Durmstrang is no longer a haven for dark wizards but some of their practices remain. Things even my family didn't do. These stupid people kept wild dragons as pets! Dragons have no business being domesticated. They can turn on you in a heartbeat and 20 children died because of it." Draco thought back to another dragon he so desperately wanted as a young boy. It was a good thing his plan for a pet dragon had failed.

"I remember reading the article in the prophet." Ginny said sadly.

Draco could remember it as if it were yesterday. A stray dragon had escaped from it's wizard owner, overturning the Durmstrang Express. The train was full of children heading to Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning at the start of the school year. The train happened to be on a bridge at the time, sending it plunging into a river below.

"Every healer and nurse in the area was called. The reason I am here is because of the train. There was one particular girl I saved. The American Ministry of Magic's Ambassador to Norway had a daughter on that train. I didn't know it at the time. But here I am in America. My international portkey approved in less than one hour."

"That's redeeming."

Draco turned away from Ginny, not sharing her sentiments. "Doesn't bring Zabini or Pansy back."

"No, it doesn't." he felt Ginny's light fingers skimming his spine. Planting a kiss on his neck, pressing her bare breasts into his back.

"Let me heal your soul Draco." She whispered.

He rolled over to face her, his mouth dipping into the smoothness of her collarbone before heading lower.

"Ready to play healer/nurse now Draco?" she asked pushing his head towards her quivering legs.

He smiled against her skin. How did the witch do this? Bring him from the brink of depression to absolute ecstasy? Draco was more than ready. He'd give her an anatomy lesson she would never forget.

Ginny had to cover her eyes as sunlight poured into the room. Momentarily disoriented she turned her head to find Draco sleeping, and snoring soundly next to her. She watched him sleep. He was so peaceful and so very handsome. She let out a small laugh. If someone had told her in Hogwarts that the shag of her life would be Draco Malfoy, she would have thought them nutters. But here she was wanting to do it all over again. It took restraint on her part not to reach out and touch him just then. She was falling for him.

No, that was a lie.

She already fell for him. Ginny wondered if it would be a one time thing. He was a Malfoy after all. She sighed reaching for her wand to close the shades. Her legs were much too spent from the night's activities to even stand.

*WHACK*

Ginny found herself on the floor, her head smacking into hardwood. _Sweet Morgana, What Happened?_ Ginny turned towards a still sleeping Draco and stiffened a giggle. They had broken the bed.

The bed's four legs lay in different corners of the room. The headboard cracked in half.

Obviously not a one time thing with Malfoy. _How many times last night? Once, twice, five? _

She was broken out of her thoughts by a rap at the window. Owl post. Ginny crept to the window not wanting to wake Draco. She gasped reading the address.

_**Urgent Notice from the Ministry of Magic of the Americas**_

The ribbon holding the scroll came loose. Ginny knew she shouldn't read it. Knew it was Malfoy's private matter but afraid that the man she had just spent one of the best nights of her life with could be sent away.

She opened the scroll to read-

_The M.O. M. of the Americas/Chicago Division/County of Cook_

_Protecting America's Magickal Heritage for over 200 years!_

_Attention Healer Draco Malfoy,_

_You have been charged with the misuse of Magic. Below are fines which have been itemized for your convenience._

_Performing magic in a public Muggle area - $1,200_

_Hate speech -$50_

_Unlicensed use of an unforgivable curse - $10 (Licenses may be purchased during regular business hours between sunrise and sunset. Restricted usage during full moon phases)_

_In addition , to cover the Ministry's cost of having to perform the obliviate spell on all muggle witnesses, you will be billed $10,000 galleons._

_You may send payment to:_

_M.O.M/Chicago Division/County of Cook_

_1200 E. Randolph_

_13__th__ floor, Suite 7777777_

_Chicago,IL 66666_

$10,00 galleons? Ginny folded up the scroll. Although she was glad Draco wouldn't be serving time, she was appalled. $10 for the UNLICENSED use of an unforgivable? In England such a thing wouldn't be conceivable. But they were in the Americas after all, was it not the Wild Wild West here?

She started to hear the sheets rustling. Draco was finally waking. Before she could tell him the awful news, he grabbed her from off the floor, his mouth covering hers in a wicked onslaught that left her breathless.

Something about this man's roughness sent tingles from the inside out.

"You are really something Weasley. Did you see all the bruises you gave me last night?"

Ginny gasped when he removed the sheets. Were those her bite marks on his chest? On his arms?

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be my sweet witch. I won't even magick them off. I want everyone to know what a demon you are."

He needn't worry, she was sure everyone already knew. Ginny bit her lip, feeling herself blush, "Your neighbors know."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "How so?"

"I removed the silencing charms. I like when people listen." A kink she hadn't told many of her boyfriends about. A good Weasley girl like herself indulging in such scandalous ways? But something about Draco brought out the admission from her. The desire had always been with her, even before Draco. But something about this man with a shady past made her feel most comfortable about sharing her wants most freely. With most men she didn't feel comfortable explaining the thrill she got from it. Actually, most men were the ones uncomfortable. She had told Harry and Dean who only told her it wasn't proper. They were more than happy to make quiet passionless love to her with petals on the bed, as she stared at the cracks on the ceiling wondering when it would be over because she was downright bored. She enjoyed sex like she played Quidditch. Fast and dirty.

Draco shook his head, "You were placed in Gryffindor?"

Was it evil to feel excitement at the risk of being heard or seen? Maybe a wee bit. But was it not brave too? Ginny thought so. And living with all those brothers in a tiny house? Did he really think she cared about privacy. Ha! Not likely.

"Let's play Dementor and prisoner." Ginny suggested, " I bind you and suck you like a dementor." What was getting into her? Something about Draco was turning her insides into a raging nymph. The electricity between them was palpable. She felt it and knew he must too.

And he did, snatching her close to him and letting her know exactly how excited he was at the prospect of another game. His hardness pressing into her stomach was almost too much to bear.

"It's a good thing I didn't know you were a good shag at Hogwarts, I would have broken every desk in the school Weasley."

_About that_. Oh yes. Now she'd have to tell Draco who still seemed unawares that his bed was on the floor. She reached down amongst the wood splinter for the scroll, handing it to Draco.

His face was unreadable, locking his serious gaze with hers, "I guess I'll have to buy a license." He winked at her before tossing the scroll over his shoulder. "Now where were we?"

"Uh, Draco…you might want to save your money on that license. It appears we broke your bed sometime last night."

He shot a glance around his room, "Good thing I don't make your salary Weasley. Now let's me and you break a coffee table."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as Draco scooped her up, leading the way out of the very messy bedroom.

Ginny sighed as Draco nibbled on her bottom lip, "Let's break your sink too."

"and the dining room table." He added huskily.

"and your patio."

"Outside?"

"Keep the shades up Draco, I like being watched. Now let's get back to our Dementor game."

"Naughty witch. "

**The end**


End file.
